Light of the Fifth Soveriegn
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Trouble strikes when Impmon's tamers are snatched by crazy man who has big plans of taking over both the human and Digital World. The Fifth Soveriegn must be found or else everyone is doomed! Can the Tamers help save Ai and Mako, and rescue the world at the same time? Read, Review, and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: An Imp's Passion

**Light of the Fifth Soveriegn**

** By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: An Imp's Passion**

** If there was one thing that was certain in life, change was constantly occurring. And for one certain purple, imp-like digimon, a lot of changes had occurred for his life to be where it was now, tanning on the roof of his tamers' house.**

** It felt so nice to be home again. True this may not be his true home, but hanging out in the Digital World seemed rather boring if Ai and Mako couldn't be there. He'd just be alone again, searching for a purpose, without a friend to travel by.**

** Impmon chuckled at abrupt reality could be. He had started out not wanting to be anyone's friend, letting power make up for the hole burning in his mischievous heart. It took a real serious chain of events to get him back where he was now. Reunited with his tamers, safe and happy. Or would it be happy for long?**

** Since the D-Reaper incident, and Takato's discovery of the portal that allowed all the digimon partners to travel back, humans were getting a little paranoid about seeing monsters hang around. Earth didn't hold a very good track record with digimon, even though some bozo scientists supposedly created them.**

**From his latest scan of the tube, Impmon knew that these anti-digimon organizations were trouble, even more dire than Yamaki's old setup. Yamaki was a big defender of the digimon and their tamers now, though he still tried to restrain some control.**

** After all, not all digimon were like Impmon, Renamon, and the rest. There were still some weeds that needed to be cut.**

** "We're off to school!" cried out Mako's voice, snapping Impmon out his thoughts.**

** "We'll see ya later Impmon!" called Ai.**

** "See ya!" said Impmon, waving farewell to the twins****.**

**Ai and Mako had grown up a little in the year or so Impmon had gone. Ai was blossoming into a sweet, young girl, while her twin brother bloomed into a man.**

** "Five years old and they still tug at my heart." smiled Impmon as his tamers disappeared. Then he got up. "Well, guess I better find my own action. I wonder I can get Fox-Face a little fire to the tail,"**

** Laughing at the sweet essence of a naughty deed, Impmon jumped down the rooftop path, making his way towards Renamon's house. Fox-Face was in for a surprise!**

* * *

** At Rika's house, where Renamon lived, Rika and her friend Jeri were busy going over the basics of the digimon card game, while Renamon sat outside in the yard, doing her early meditation.**

**The soft wind whistled silently through her fur, and even the blades of grass seemed to chime with gentle music as they brushed off the morning dew. The world was open to her through meditation, even the sound of certain little digimon lighting his fingertip with flame.**

**Before the dastardly fireball could even hit its mark, the beautiful fox-like digimon quickly jumped to her feet and slyly dodged to the side. The tiny burst of flame sputtered against the ground, leaving its target unharmed.**

** "Ah" cried a discouraged Impmon, jumping down from the roof " Why ya do that Foxy? Can't take the heat?"**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Renamon.**

** "Just looking for a little fun is all toots" Impmon responded " My tamers are away for a bit, so I'd thought I'd come and brighten your day,"**

** "Brighten it somewhere else," said Renamon, turning her hea****d.**

** "Hey, is that anyway to talk to a friend?!" said Impmon, suddenly furious " I thought we were chums Fox-Face! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"**

** Ignoring most of Impmon's rant Renamon turned to speak again, catching the little imp off guard.**

** "Have you've been watching the news lately?" she asked.**

** "What, all that anti-digimon stuff?" said Impmon, huffily " Big deal! It's not like I haven't heard it all before. People in this world are so paranoid that they'll believe anything that comes on T.V.,"**

** " Exactly"**** said Renamon " Which is why we should be cautious. Our tamers could be in danger just like we are. Because of our presence they will more than likely be targets,"**

**Impmon instantly felt himself becoming nervous, thinking about all the horrible things that could happen if some maniac snatched Ai and Mako. He couldn't always stay with his tamers 24/7. What if some massive danger hit, and he wasn't there to stop it? The very thought shook his bones like ice, and he looked at Renamon.**

** "That can'****t really happen right?" stuttered Impmon.**

** Renamon only looked back at her friend with her cool, blue gaze, silence being her only answer.**

* * *

** Moments later, Impmon found himself jumping the rooftop path again after the slight, serious visit to Renamon's house. The fox's chilling words still ringing clear through his mind. **

** While moving, Impmon quietly observed the dozens of humans strolling through the streets. Some seemed content and happy, while others were constantly glancing over their shoulders.**

** If anyone spotted Impmon they would just call him "monster" or "freak", or rather just scream and run home. Impmon had lived with these reactions back when he was a lone digimon, and often played the advantage of the fear factor to make his pranks even more enjoyable.**

**There were more than a few stunts he could have played right now, but since his chat with Renamon, scaring the humans didn't seem fun right now. Stealing from them may be a different matter.**

** Grinning wickedly, Impmon hurriedly made his over to the market district, where it was always a nice place to swipe a meal, when a surprising sound suddenly claimed his ears.**

** "What the?" wondered Impmon, jumping closer to hear.**

** Angry shouts were bursting out fiercely beyond the next bend, along with the strangles of a familiar cry Impmon was all to accustomed with. **

** One more jump ahead, and the digimon could finally make out the source. Down below, on the streets, about a dozen or so anti-digi humans stood surrounding a poor, defenseless Calumon, who was only looking for someone to play with him.**

** "Ah Creampuff" sighed Impmon " you really got yourself in trouble now,"**

** "I just wanted to play," ****came Calumon's pathetic defense as the human mob inched closer. The menacing look of one woman, hugging her younger child seemed to have the most deadly effect.**

** "You digimon are monsters!" shouted the woman "Stay away from my child!"**

**"Leave all our children alone!" shouted another man from the crowd, and the mob closed in tighter.**

** "Aahh!" cried Calumon in fear, closing his eyes, ready for the beating that was sure to come. But Impmon had seen enough from his position on the roof and decided to act fast.**

**Digivolving quick into his mega form, the swift form of Beelzemon soared down from the air, scooped up Calumon in arms, and flew off leaving stunned looks behind him.**

** "Beelzemon!" cried out Calumon happily, once he again opened his eyes.**

** "Picked the wrong playmates huh Creampuff?" grinned Beelzemon "Well, don't worry, maybe you can play with me and my tamers once they get home from school,"**

** "Yay! Yay!" shouted Calumon.**

** "Hey Beelzemon!" cried out a voice from below, instantly catching the pair's attention.**

**Henry, Takato, Guilamon, and Terreirmon all waved down as the massive digimon, Calumon in hand, soared down for a landing.**

** "Well that was quite reckless of you Beelzemon" stated Henry, looking at his friend " digivolving in front of a whole crowd of digi-hating people,"**

** "It's good you saved Calumon though," said Takato.**

** "Yeah, the old you would have just left him behind to get beaten!" said Terreirmon.**

** "Terreirmon!" scolded Henry.**

** "Sorry," mumbled Terreirmon.**

** Choosing to ignore the rabbit's little outburst, Beelzemon focused his gaze on Takato.**

** "So what's the word on the streets?" asked Beelzemon " If Yamaki's our friend now shouldn't these riots be more controlled?"**

** "It hasn't been that easy" said Takato shyly "The whole city is still recovering from the attack of the Devas and the D-Reaper. I'm afraid the city just needs more time to heal,"**

** "Well I'm getting tired of hiding all the time!" huffed Terreirmon "We still put a stop to threats like Locomon and other rouges. Why can't people see we're the good guys for once!"**

**As much as Beelzemon hated to admit it, Terreirmon had a point. It had been a huge blessing for them to get all sent back to the human world so they could be with their tamers again. But the world had changed a lot, and they were still looked at with fear.**

** Beelzemon's thoughts were soon interrupted by the growling sounds of a tummy.**

** "Takato!" complained Guilamon " I'm hungry!"**

** "Me too boy" said Takato, walking away " See you later Beelzemon!"**

** Takato, Henry, and their partners waved goodbye, and Beelzemon took back off in the air with Calumon. Slowly he was recounting the time in his head.**

** "School's almost out. Ai, Mako, I'll be home soon."**

* * *

** A few minutes later Beelzemon and Calumon could just make out the roof of Impmon's house, when Beelzemon stopped cold at the sight of police cars.**

** What the heck was going on?**

** Moving to a place where he couldn't be seen, Beelzemon de-digivolved back into Impmon, and ordered Calumon to stay put while he reconned for information.**

**Ai and Mako's parents sat huddled together in the living room, and it looked as if the twins mother was crying her eyes out. A policeman chatted with them for a little bit before walking back to his car.**

** Once the official was out of the way, Impmon stepped into the living room. He wasn't worried about the parents freaking out since they already knew about him.**

** "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Impmon "What are the police doing here?"**

** The mom was to sad to answer, so her husband spoke for her.**

** "Impmon…" he paused " We received a call from the school. Ai and Mako never made it there this morning. They're gone,"**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped Twins

** Ch.2: Kidnapped Twins**

** Impmon didn't know how to respond to the news right away. Shock, saddness, hate? There was only clear emotion burning through his head; anger! Anger that someone would dare try something stupid like steal his tamers away.**

** Ai always carried the digivice around her neck, so if any of those anti-digi chumps spotted it, there was no doubt they would have saw the kids were tamers and snatched them up.**

** "Well they picked the wrong tamers to go after!" growled Impmon, jumping back up to his mega form.**

**Forgetting about the cookies he had promised Calumon, Beelzemon flapped his dark wings and immediately soared off to get the rest of the gang. He was going need every bit of help he could get to locate Ai and Mako. Plus take out any anti-digi scum that stood in his way.**

* * *

** Earlier that morning, Ai and Mako were about halfway to school, unaware that they were being watched by a man in a limousine, quickly snapping photos with his digital camera.**

**The dark-haired brute gazed through the rims of his sunglasses studying the two youths, and quickly noticed the digivice hanging around the young girl's neck.**

** "So those kids are tamers huh?" thought the man " Perfect, the boss will be pleased,"**

** Taking action, the man put down his camera and stepped out of the car, sneaking up behind the two youths before grabbing them with his hands. Cries of shock escaped from the lips of Ai and Mako as they were roughly forced into the back seat of the car.**

** Grabbing the digivice before locking the twins in the back seat, the mysterious man moved back up to the steering wheel, and drove off, his frightened captives in tow.**

* * *

** An hour seemed to pass before Ai and Mako were forced out of the limo and followed their kidnapper into a dreary, black building. The interior of the structure was lined with cages and technical equipment that seemed as if it came from some mad scientist's lab.**

**More than half the cages were occupied by the beaten forms of Digimon. Ai and Mako cringed when they saw the creatures' poor state.**

** Burns, tubes, and cuts decorated all their bodies****,**** clearly showing that they had been tortured almost to the point of deletion for some sinister purpose. Pushing the kids into a clear, bubble-like cage, the kidnapper locked them inside****,**** then called out for his boss. Moments later a tall, fair-haired man entered, sporting a wicked smile on his face. His green eyes seemed to flicker with diabolical pleasure in presence of the pain around him.**

** "Ah Ren, you've returned I see" said the man " I take it your mission was a success then, you found some tamers I could exploit****,"**

**"Yes Master Kira" bowed Ren " The wild ones you caught so long ago are beginning to lose value, but the tamers have fresh supply. However, it wouldn't have been so easy to find these two if the girl hadn't been wearing this around her neck,"**

**With that said, Ren handed Kira the digivice, which the boss quickly glanced at before turning to the two kids trapped in the cage.**

** "Let us out of here you big bully!" cried Mako "You can't take that away!"**

** "Wait until Impmon finds out what you've done to us!" said Ai " He's going to be really mad!"**

** "Yeah!" agreed Mako "He'll waste your buts for sure!"**

** "So, your partner is named Impmon huh?" asked Kira "Yes, that would be an interesting specimen, especially now since Yamaki has sent my Juggernaut program down the tubes."**

** "It would have been so gratifying hearing all those digimon scream their last words as they were vaporized into oblivion. But now that it's shut down, I'll need to find a new way to destroy them. Ren, take the hybrid out for a walk, and find this Impmon. We'll need their digimon if the next phase of my plan is going to work,"**

** "Right away Sir," said Ren, and then walked out into the sun.**

** Ai and Mako glanced at each other, fear and hope shining in their eyes. Fear about what these guys planned to do to Impmon, and hope that they would be saved.**

* * *

** "Another day, another lesson," sighed Rika, putting her digi-cards away.**

**Even though Jeri didn't have a digimon anymore, she still wanted to still feel connected to Leomon by learning the card game. Rika was a serious teacher when it came to cards, and she had to admit that Jeri was an avid student. With a little work, Jeri just might be the next Digimon Queen.**

** "Rika! Renamon!" called out the voice of Rika's mother " Dinner time!"**

** "Coming Mom!" shouted Rika, and then ran out into the yard to get Renamon " Renamon come…huh?"**

** Renamon stood still, looking at the sky, and Rika followed her partner's gaze to spot the dark form of a furious Beelzemon come in for a landing on the lawn.**

** Anger burned fiercely in each one of his green eyes, and he had to grind his claws into a fist to resist the urge to maul someone. Renamon quickly quelled her tounge in asking why her friend was so upset. Something serious must have happened for Beelzemon to be in this kind of rage.**

**Earlier that day, Impmon had been his usual self. Now his evolved state looked like it was ready to rip someone apart. Softening the cold in his eyes towards Renamon, Beelzemon spoke to the fox slowly.**

** "You know that talk we had before? About our partners being in danger?"**

** Renamon's eyes quickly widened in shock, once she understood the meaning of the message.**

** "Ai and Mako?" she asked.**

** "Gone!" growled Beelzemon, shaking with fury " Those chumps got my tamers! And when I find them, they're going to pay!"**

** Moments later, all the tamers stood before an extremely furious Beelzemon, who had grouped them all together at the last minute to tell about the kidnapping of Ai and Mako. Needless to say, all of them were stunned. Both by the fact that the kids have been nabbed, and that Beelzemon hadn't blasted anything yet. **

** "We have to find them," said Takato.**

**"No duh Goggle-head" said Rika " the question is where?"**

** "There's lots of anti-digi people out there" stated Henry "either of them could have kidnapped Ai and Mako,"**

** "I don't care which one of them did it!" growled Beelzemon "All I know is that they're gonna pay!"**

** "That may be what they want you to do," said Ryo, the Digimon King of the card game.**

** "What do you mean by that?" asked Beelzemon, looking at the boy.**

** "Think about it" said Ryo "whoever grabbed Ai and Mako now have their digivice, which means they'll be after their partner digimon,"**

** "I get it" said Terreirmon " the kids are just bait to lure Beelzemon into a trap,"**

** The shock of Ryo's words, caused Beelzemon to lose focus and go back into his rookie state. Only this time, the purple imp seemed more sad than angry.**

** "Everywhere I go I keep causing pain!" Impmon shouted in his thoughts "Even my tamers aren't immune to my trouble. Now they're both in this mess because of me,"**

** "Oh Impmon," said Jeri, staring at the trembling form of what used to be a killer in the past. No one deserved the l****oss of someone they loved. She and him knew that more than anyone.**

** "We'll search for them" said Takato " but we have to keep Impmon safe too. The digimon can search the city, while we handle the places they can't go. The faster we move, the faster we find Ai and Mako."**

** Agreeing to the plan, the two groups instantly divided to achieve their separate tasks. As Impmon ran off with the other digimon, his fury returned to refuel his every step.**

** "Hang in there munchkins!" thought Impmon " I'll be there to save you soon! Just stay alive until I get there!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Call of the Hybrid

** Ch.3: Call of the Hybrid**

** The search went well into the night, but still not a clue could be found. Every half hour or so the digimon and human teams would report back to each other to say what they had found, which was nothing much. **

**Impmon was getting tired of being clueless, and as Renamon traveled alongside him, she could feel her friend's anger start to rise. Impmon had been blessed with the rare privilege to have two, young humans as his tamers, and he had failed to keep them safe. He had failed as their partner.**

**Thoughts about his recent failure, quickly reminded Impmon of others. Others where he had failed to see the path he was truly on. His stupidity for craving power above friendship. And that one life he would forever regret extinguished.**

**Stars started blooming in the sky as the world turned dark, and the moon rose high to greet the night. Their search had led to nowhere, and Ai and Mako had yet to be seen.**

**Stopping their trekk, Impmon and Renamon looked silently up at the moon, shining in its full glory. The bitter taste of dissatisfaction scented on the air.**

**Renamon looked subtley towards Impmon, who had not spoken a word since their search began. She missed his rants, no matter how much they annoyed her. It was unnatural seeing her friend seem so distant and silent.**

**The hour was growing late, and just before Renamon could suggest turning around and going to bed, an eerie howl cut through the silence of the night, shocking both Renamon and Impmon.**

"**What was that?" asked Impmon, quickly on the defensive. Eyes scanning the area for wherever an unknown enemy may appear.**

"**Didn't sound like a digimon," said Renamon, eyes scanning the area as well.**

"**Or human either!" said Impmon.**

**The howl sounded again, this time closer than before. Once the sound drowned out, the clanking of claws on tile could be heard pounding across the roofs to their location. But the sounds went silent, as whoever it was stopped ten feet from where Renamon and Impmon stood.**

**Impmon still couldn't see anybody, so he looked up at Renamon, dreading the question as he asked.**

"**Where is it?"**

**Closing her eyes, Renamon tried to sense the aura of the creature's whereabouts. Years of being a warrior had fine-tuned her senses that she could detect where and who her opponent was before they could even have chance strike.**

**But whatever was hunting her and Impmon didn't share this quality. Nothing could be sensed! There was no aura on this creature! It was both dead and alive.**

**Impmon had backed over near the edge of the roof, when something jumped up from behind him, and smacked him hard with its claw. The sound of her friend in pain immediately woke up Renamon's eyes to the sight.**

**There right before, Impmon stood on his knees, recovering from the unexpected blow, his green eyes glaring at the misshapen form of his attacker.**

**The attacker looked like a cross between a wolf, a dragon, and a cat. Words slithered out of its fanged mouth, sounding like a cross between digimon and human speech. Its eyes glowed bright like orange fire. And the spikes on its back and tail glowed like yellow daggers in the night.**

"**Diamond Storm!" called out Renamon, quickly launching her attack at the beast.**

**Hearing it coming, the beast dodged, and swirled around back towards, its master's command still ringing clearly from its mind.**

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

"**Well Besuramon" spoke Ren, as he walked the hybrid through the park " it seems your skills will finally be of use. Find this creature called Impmon, and bring him back so the Master ma****y have his way. Perform well, then maybe you can go free,"**

**Nodding that he understood, Besuramon growled and leaped out to complete its quest. Its master's orders were not ones to be ignored. Especially since they held the key to his freedom.**

**Besuramon, never could recall how it could have been captured by such crude men. Its memories were abuzz with pain and torture, being ripped apart, and experimented on through various ends. Nothing good ever sounded from those memories.**

**Hours seemed to pass, before the shadows of the night tightened their grip upon the world. Besuramon had spied many digimon during that time, wondering around the city like rats in a maze, but the sound they produced convinced Besuramon they were not the ones he sought.**

**Then, he finally found them, two digimon different from the rest. The sound of worry and anger both radiated off their fur, but the small one radiated it more than his companion.**

"**Target found," growled Besuramon in his mind.**

**His goal set, the hybrid launched in to attack.**

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

**Back in the battle, Impmon barely managed to dodge Besuramon in time and launched a fireball at the beast's face, distracting him, but not for long.**

**Besuramon was soon charging Impmon again, but Renamon intervined. Body-checking the ugly hound, Renamon pushed back Besuramon and struck out with her claws.**

**Kicks and punches were soon riddling the creature's poor body hard and fast. His orange eyes could barely keep up with the speed of the fox's sly movements.**

**Anger pumping fiercely through his blood, Besuramon backed away from Renamon's kick and jumped up to deliver his own attack, the spikes on his body glowing bright like the sun.**

"**Golden Charge!"**

**A fierce beam of bright energy suddenly lashed out towards Renamon, giving her barely anytime to dodge. Impmon stood gasping in horror as he watched Renamon get hit, collapsing on the roof, a big wound on her side.**

**Laughing as he landed, Besuramon brushed past the motionless Renamon, and stalked his way towards Impmon again, who was shaking with renewed anger.**

"**You dare…" growled Impmon, then burst out with a shout "You dare do that to her!"**

**With that said, the rookie immediately jumped up to his mega form, and pointed his blaster at the beast who looked stunned by the sudden transformation.**

**Where did his target go? This creature's sound was entirely different from the one he sought.**

"**Corona Blaster!" shouted Beelzemon, and fired at the beast that dared to hurt Renamon.**

**Besuramon was to stunned to dodge, and ended up taking the hit full force. **

**Beelzemon watched as the dust from his attack dissolved, and glared disappointingly that their attacker had got away. Not even a strain of code could be seen floating through the air.**

**Focusing his attention back on Renamon, Beelzemon carefully scooped up the fox-like digimon in his arms and examined her wounds. The wounds she had in her side was bad, but thankfully not mortal. She'd live.**

**Beelzemon almost didn't when he flew Renamon back to Rika's house, and the girl saw her partner in such terrible shape. Luckily, Renamon managed to awake and quell her tamers rage before she could sick a broom on Beelzemon.**

**Letting Renamon rest, Beelzemon quickly explained to Rika what they had encountered that night. Rika's eyes narrowed in serious concern.**

"**Creepy" said Rika, looking at Beelzemon "What do you think that thing is?"**

"**I don't know" said Beelzemon " but one thing's for sure. It was after me,"**

* * *

**From the shadows, Ren had seen everything as Besuramon battled Impmon and Renamon on the roof. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he witnessed Impmon suddenly jump up to his mega form.**

"**So" thought Ren "even without his tamers around he can still digivolve. And to mega at that! Master Kira must be informed,"**

**With that said, Ren walked to the roof to reclaim Besuramon and punish him, before he made his back to Master Kira. He had a big story to tell.**

"**What?" shouted Kira, just a few moments after Ren returned "Are you saw right through those glasses of yours?"**

"**Clearly Sir" said Ren " It seems this Impmon has more**** power than we thought,"**

"**Bah!" shouted Kira " The digivice is useless then! It has no greater goal than marking those children's property! But, the fact that Impmon can somehow digivolve on its own may work as well for my plans,"**

"**Get some rest Ren, tomorrow we shall prepare for a new mission. Rest assured, this digimon shall be mine,"**


	4. Chapter 4: An Invitation

**Ch.4: An Invitation**

**The next day, Impmon sat alone in the house, flipping through channels in a bored mood. Nothing had been found yet concerning Ai and Mako, and their parents had left for the police station earlier that morning to join in a second search.**

"**Where could they be?" thought Impmon sadly.**

**Things were to quiet without the twins around. Impmon even missed hearing the sounds of them squabble over some petty thing or another. Last night, after he had dropped Renamon back home, he went into their room, expecting Ai and Mako would be there, sleeping safely in their beds. But the beds remained empty, and his heart sang with grief.**

**Watching T.V. wasn't helping the pain of losing his tamers go away any faster. It hadn't taken the media long to get wind of a kidnapping in the area, and now Ai and Mako's picture were all over news.**

**Stopping on one channel, Impmon frowned as the reporter spoke.**

"**Authorities still have no word on the missing children Ai and Mako. No ransom has been demanded, and some people that the worse could have happened to the young ones. Police haven't been this baffled since the disappearance of Raymond Besura three years ago, a case that is still left unsolved. If any clue to the location of these…,"**

**Impmon shut the T.V. off and angrily sighed, he didn't want to hear anymore.**

**Turning his eyes to the ceiling instead, Impmon thought back to the attack last night. Just what was that creature that attacked him and Renamon? It kind of looked and acted like a digimon, but it seemed human too. A disturbed and mixed up human combined with several genes of digital DNA.**

**Impmon knew that the creature had been aiming for him, and he had never seen that beast before in his life, it had to be the kidnapper who had sent it. Any person who creates a beast like that definitely has some mad science on their hands, which only made Impmon worry more about his tamers safety.**

"**I should been here for them" thought Impmon, chiding himself " I'm supposed to keep them safe. Now there in danger because of me,"**

**Impmon's pity party was interrupted once he heard a thump and crash coming from the kitchen. Curious to what could be making that sound, Impmon jumped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen door, stopping when he caught a guilty Calumon staring at a crashed cookie jar.**

"**Creampuff, what are you doin****g here?" asked Impmon, a little miffed about the mess.**

"**I just came to play" said Calumon " but then I got hungry, and the cookies smelled so good. I grabbed for one, then boom!"**

"**Oy, figures!" said Impmon "Now I got a big mess to clean up, not like I didn't have one already,"**

**As Impmon went to fetch the cleaning supplies, Calumon looked at him casually and said.**

"**So, you want to play?"**

"**I'm not really in a playful mood today" said Impmon, bringing in the dustpan " so you're probably better off asking someone else,"**

"**Ah, why not?" asked Calumon.**

"**You wouldn't understand" said Impmon, scraping up the broken pieces of glass " My tamers have gone missing and I have no clue how to find them,"**

"**They're gone?" asked Calumon surprised "How?"**

"**Heh" said Impmon, dumping the glass in the trash " If I knew 'how' I wouldn't be standing here cleaning up your mess. But it's the 'where' I'm more concerned with,"**

"**Oooh" said Calumon "I bet playing will make you feel better. Then you won't feel so sad anymore,"**

"**You have wax in your ears?" said Impmon, turning around with a slight glare "I'm not playing with you!"**

**The sound of the harsh statement instantly made Calumon's blue eyes widen with tears, and that painfully guilty feeling struck Impmon that he had been mean to his friend. Grumbling at his conscious, Impmon sighed and spoke. **

"**Fine, I'll play,"**

**Calumon instantly brightened up and shouted "Yay!" to which Impmon just smirked. Maybe playing wasn't such a bad idea. A little fun to relax to grief, for now.**

**But Ai and Mako were still out there, and their kidnapper at large. Once his fun with Calumon was over, Impmon had every intention on getting back to the search.**

* * *

**Impmon wasn't the only person with a sour mood that day, Yamaki was feeling the need to strangle someone himself. For countless weeks now, the doors to his new facility had been relentlessly blocked by the members of the Anti-Digimon Orginazation, or ADO for short.**

**The news of the kidnapped children only increased the mob's size, and Yamaki was getting frustrated over nasty attitude that he had once practiced himself. His agents so far had managed to keep ADO out, but there was no telling if keep up the pace for much longer.**

**Turning his eyes away from the crowd outside, Yamaki occupied his thoughts over the disturbing call he had received from Takato that morning, telling all he knew about the attack that occurred on Impmon and Renamon last night.**

**He had quickly reached the same conclusion that Impmon had, that the creature had been sent to carry the purple digimon away. But who was knowledgeable enough to create a monster out of human and digimon DNA?**

"**Nice place you have here Yamaki" said a voice, instantly making Yamaki turn around " Not as nice as our old facility when you flushed my Juggernaut**** program down the tubes,"**

"**Hello James" said Yamaki, sourly " What are you doing here?"**

"**Call me Kira" said the man " you missed the right to use my first name. Just as you missed the right to deal with the Digimon,"**

"**There is no longer a reason for the Juggernaut to exist" said Yamaki "We have allies who we can rely on whenever they need to fight,"**

"**You talking about the Tamers?" said Kira "You're really willing to put the lives our young ones in danger? It's no wonder you have ADO knocking at your door. You're asking these children to commit suicide! Your plans have already backfired with this kidnapping fiasco, you really think those young tamers were ready for something like this?"**

"**How'd you know they were tamers?" said Yamaki stunned "Did you have some****thing to do with this?"**

"**You insult me Yamaki to think I would stoop and go so low" said Kira "I have my own ways of gathering information. Don't forget who was the brains in our old outfit, me. Well, I feel I've disturbed you enough for today, so farewell Yamaki,"**

**With that said, Kira started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned to let out a final word.**

"**Oh, and Yamaki" said Kira " just remember, just cause you and a few kids decide that digimon are harmless the world won't think way. Hatred wi****ll always be there,"**

**That said, Kira left, leaving a furious Yamaki behind.**

* * *

**Smirking that he had managed to get under Yamaki's skin, Kira walked through the crowd of Ado until he reached a clear street on the other. There Ren stood waiting for him, a small flash-drive in hand.**

"**Did you get it?" asked Kira.**

"**I got it" said Ren, handing over the flash-drive "all the information Yamaki's ever recorded about the digimon and their tamers. This should make finding our target a breeze****,"**

"**That and perhaps other tar****gets" grinned Kira " Yamaki's gotten really dumb his computers couldn't keep you out. Deliver the digivice as planned, and I'll start the preparations for the tamers. After all this time, my revenge will finally be complete, and the Digital World will fall,"**

* * *

**It had taken awhile, but slowly Impmon did feel more relaxed. His anger had calmed, and the mischievous nature returned as he hurriedly chased Calumon around the yard in a game of tag.**

"**I'm gonna get ya you little Creampuff!" yelled Impmon.**

"**Catch me! Catch me!" chanted Calumon "Impmon can't catch me!"**

"**Oh yeah you little…" said Impmon, running out of breath "…you can't keep ahead of me forever. Man, how this guy run on such stubby, little legs?"**

**Breathing to catch his second wind, Impmon was resume the chase when he suddenly heard Calumon yell out in pain.**

"**Ouch!" cried out Calumon, rubbing his sore head "That hurt!"**

"**You okay?" asked Impmon, running up, but stopped cold when he saw the thing that hit Calumon's head. **

"**Yeah I…" started Calumon, then looked at the object as well "Hey, a digivice!"**

"**Not just a digivice" said Impmon, noting the familiar purple pattern " that's Ai's and Mako's. Which means the kidnapper must have brought it here,"**

"**There's something attached," said Calumon, pulling off a piece of paper.**

**Impmon quickly took it from Calumon and started to read. When he finally made it back into the human world, Impmon found it necessary to learn certain skills like reading and writing. That way, next time he got separated from his tamers, he wouldn't have to stop and ask several strangers for directions, especially when most wanted to run away in fright.**

**Impmon's green eyes narrowed in anger as he read the note, and that anger continued to burn even when he stopped. The note's message was clear;**

_**We have your tamers. Come to the black building just outside Shijuku Square if you want them back. Don't even think of asking your friends for help. If dare to speak, I'll assure they'll be hunted down and harmed. Your fox friend didn't seem to well off last time.**_

_**See you soon my friend.**_

**Crumbling up the note in his fist, Impmon lit up a flame and burned it into ash, before turning his angry gaze to the outside world. Calumon's ears shrunk back in horror at seeing his friend in such a rage.**

"**Impmon?" Calumon asked carefully.**

"**I got to go," said Impmon, and instantly shifted to his mega form.**

"**Go?" asked Calumon "Go where?"**

**Ignoring Calumon, Beelzemon scooped up the digivice in palm, attached it to his belt, and then pumped out his wings to take flight. Still confused, Calumon latched onto Beelzemon's tail as the angry digimon took off into the air. **

**Beelzemon barely took note of the extra weight, his mind already set on revenge.**

"**Don't worry Ai, Mako" mumbled Beelzemon "I'm on my way,"**

* * *

**A few minutes after Beelzemon left, a recovered Renamon came to fetch Impmon so they could resume their search, but was surprised when she couldn't find any sign of the mischievous digimon anywhere. **

"**Where could he be?" thought Renamon, stalking back out into the yard. Her search through the house had been useless.**

**It was then that blue eyes caught the pile of ashes that had once been the ransom note, laying on the ground. Impmon's flame had done a good job destroying the paper, but a small piece of it still survived.**

_**We have your tamers.**_

**Renamon didn't see what the rest of the note said to get what it meant. Impmon had gone off to save Ai and Mako. He was walking straight into the kidnapper's trap!**

**Alarm bristling through her fur, Renamon quickly went off to gather the other tamers. Their mission to find Ai and Mako was even more dire now, and with Impmon running around like a full to save them, there was no telling just how deadly things might turn.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Angel

**Ch.5: Fallen Angel**

"**Black building" mumbled Beelzemon, stopping to hover at the edge of Shinjuku Square " just like the note said,"**

**His green eyes scanned the building immediately, looking it over with an unimpressed gaze. Sculpted out of black metal and stone, with radar dishes on its roof, the building definitely stuck out like a sore thumb between the structures that surrounded it.**

**A large door was framed into the building's East side that didn't exactly say 'Welcome Me' to visitors. Whoever owned this dump apparently had a lot of money, and no sense, Beelzemon was going to enjoy taking them down.**

**However, just before the dark angel could go about making a grand entrance, the sound of someone about to vomit caught his ear.**

**Turning his head to see where the sound came from, Beelzemon's eyes almost instantly widened in shock to see a woozy Calumon clutching onto his tail.**

"**Calumon!" shouted Beelzemon, surprised " What the heck are you doing here?!"**

"**So dizzy," said Calumon, barely holding onto the tail.**

"**Ah Creampuff" said Beelzemon, taking the woozy Calumon into his arms " Why'd ya have to come huh? You shouldn't have tagged along. No telling how dangerous things are going to get in there,"**

"**Why we going there?" asked Calumon innocently.**

"**You weren't supposed to be going there!" yelled Beelzemon "But it's to late to turn back now. I've got an appointment to keep," **

**Flying over to where the large door was, Beelzemon landed and shouted.**

"**Alright you cowards let me in! I've got your but-whooping right here!"**

**A few seconds later the metal doors parted, granting Beelzemon entrance, and the digimon walked in. Scared, Calumon hid safely behind the mega's wings, glancing only periodically at the eerie surroundings as they walked.**

**Beelzemon's eyes weren't lost to fact of the cages or the tortured digimon he walked past. Apparently, each one of them had been prisoners for quite some time. Victims to whatever demented sicko ran this joint.**

**Darkness shined from up ahead, and when Beelzemon stepped into it, only a single light could be seen, glowing from the other end of the room. And what that light glowed on, made Beelzemon's heart stop cold.**

"**Ai! Mako!" shouted Beelzemon, instantly recognizing his tamers in their bubble-shaped cage. Both kids were injured and apparently unconscious, since they failed to respond to Beelzemon's calls.**

"**Hang on guys!" cried a worried Beelzemon, instantly running towards his tamers. Fearful of how damaging the wounds on their little bodies could be.**

**However, just before Beelzemon could greet the pleasure of seeing his tamers again, a growl sounded, and a form dropped in between cage and digimon to spoil the party.**

"**You again!" growled Beelzemon, glowering at Besuramon " You think you're gonna stop me from saving my tamers! You got another thing coming buddy, bring it on!"**

**With that said, Beelzemon and Besuramon charged in to attack.**

* * *

"**You got to be kidding me?" said Takato, standing around with Henry and Rika. His eyes wide with shock at what Renamon just told them. "How could Impmon do something so dumb?"**

"**It is Impmon after all," quipped Terriermon.**

"**Are you sure that was all that was left of the note?" asked Henry.**

"**Yes" said Renamon " he burned it with his flame,"**

"**Then how we going to find him?" asked Rika.**

**At that question Renamon looked straight towards Guilamon.**

"**Guilamon" she asked " just how good a****re you with that nose?"**

* * *

**Back with Beelzemon, Calumon was finding it extremely hard to hold on as the demon lord fought back against Besuramon with all his might. The hybrid proved to be tougher than in their first fight, but Beelzemon was to enraged to care.**

**Glancing briefly at the unmoving forms of his tamers, Beelzemon charged straight for Besuramon and got his claws out ready to slice. Besuramon charged as well, dragon wings unfurled, the yellow crystals on his body shining with blinding light.**

"**Darkness Claw!" shouted Beelzemon.**

"**Dragon Howl!" called out Besuramon.**

**A massive sheet of blue flame erupted from Besuramon's mouth when he called out his attack, and Beelzemon barely had time to block with his Darkness Claw. Grunting with effort, Beelzemon pushed back against the flame, slicing it to shreds.**

**Seconds later Besuramon appeared, slicing Beelzemon with his own claws, right across the dark angel's chest. Beelzemon instantly stumbled backward with pain, and Calumon finally lost his grip on the demon's wings.**

**Hovering up above, Calumon gasped and hid behind one of the nearby cages, watching as his friend continued the hideous fight.**

**Back and forth the attacks came, Beelzemon was now blasting at Besuramon with a multitude of Double Impacts, but the fleet-footed beast managed to dodge each and every shot. Beelzemon was getting frustrated. Just what did it take to bring this guy down?!**

"**Golden Charge!" shouted Besuramon, unleashing the same attack he had used to injure Renamon.**

"**Not getting me on that one" said Beelzemon, flying up to what little space was provided. Mako's gun soon appearing on his right arm.**

"**Corona Blaster!" shouted Beelzemon, taking deadly aim.**

**Once again Besuramon was caught off guard by the attack, but this time he had the sense enough to dodge. Shrinking back his wings into his body, Besuramon dodged out of the way to avoid the blast, but the explosion as it hit the floor rigged up so much debris that tiny fragments soared like missiles towards his legs. **

**Growling in anger, Besuramon was about to unleash another Golden Charge when Beelzemon soared down fast, his claws glowing purple and ready to maul.**

"**Darkness Claw!" yelled Beelzemon, slicing fast, then threw in a kick to make sure Besuramon stayed down.**

**Besuramon was now painfully lying on his side on the floor, a triple wound slicing deep across the side of his body. Blood leaked out along with thin streams of data. His life force was ebbing away, but it was not enough for him to die.**

**The cocking of Beelzemon's pistol sought to change all that. Green eyes burning with fire, the demon lord looked fiercely at the fallen Besuramon, gun pointed at the beast's forehead, ready to end the fight.**

**Besuramon's orange eyes locked into Beelzemon's green ones, and suddenly his ears could hear the sounds of a tortured past. A life of being alone, looking for acceptance, but finding none. A wish to be powerful, but suffered being weak. Regret of past sin, that still burned scars.**

**Realizing that he was about to commit that same sin, Beelzemon sheathed his gun and walked away towards his tamers.**

**Ai and Mako were still unconscious in their bubble-shaped cage, beaten and injured, bruises covering their bodies. Carefully, Beelzemon reached out a hand towards their prison, determined to set his tamers free, but when his hand touched the cage, Beelzemon received a shock. His hand phased right through!**

"**What?!" shouted Beelzemon, and suddenly all the lights turned on in a hurry, flooding the area with light.**

**The whole room could now be seen, but Beelzemon barely had to time to see it. A thick net dropped down, glowing with blue energy. Painful shocks radiated throughout Beelzemon's entire body, causing such immense stress that he actually de-digivolved back into his rookie state.**

"**Impmon!" called out a familiar pair of worried voices, and the rookie looked up to see his real tamers crying inside a similar bubble-shaped cage. An evil-looking man stood smirking beside him, with a sun-glassed lackey by his right arm.**

"**I was wondering when you would come my prey" said Master Kira " I've been waiting for this day for quite some time,"**

"**Yeah?" said Impmon angrily " Let me out of this thing and I'll give you something to smirk about!"**

"**Now, now" grinned Kira " you really wouldn't want something to actually hurt the children do you?"**

"**You keep your stinking hands off of them!" yelled Impmon.**

"**Fight all you want" said Ren " but that net you're in will prevent you of digivolving for now. You have no choice but to cooperate. Either go along with our experiments, or risk your tamers lives,"**

"**Fine!" growled Impmon, and he was lifted in the net and dragged away. Tears of saddness flowed freely from both Ai and Mako's eyes as they watched their partner being helplessly taken away.**

**Calumon's ears shrunk back in depression as he crawled out from behind his hiding place, eyeing the digivice that been dropped on the floor when the bad men took Impmon away.**

**Walking over to with worry, Calumon cried out his own fears, and Ai and Mako joined him.**

"**Impmon,"**

**All at once, the digivice glowed.**

* * *

**Guilamon was sniffing, his nose close to the cement, when suddenly a surprised gasp from the tamers behind caused him to stop in shock and turn around. Renamon and Terreirmon started staring with him too. All three couldn't believe their eyes. Takato, Henry, and Rika's digivices were glowing red!**

"**What's going on?" asked Rika, confused.**

**Suddenly three beams of red right sprouted out from all their digivices and pointed straight towards a building across Shinjuku Square. A tiny familiar voice accompanied them, which the tamers all heard.**

"**Impmon,"**

"**That's Calumon's voice," said Takato surprised.**

"**I'll bet he's wherever Impmon is!" said Henry "Come on, let's follow the light!"**

**With that said, all the tamers and their digimon rushed off to where the beams had pointed, hoping and praying that they could save Impmon in time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Shards

**Ch.6: Broken Shards **

"**My mission is complete" thought Besuramon, slunking off to a nearby corner " and still I'm not free,"**

**He kept a careful distance away from Ai, Mako, and Calumon, determined not to associate with any companions of the digimon he had just fought. This Impmon was strange one, and the sounds that Besuramon heard before he had been beaten confirmed that.**

"**A dark past haunts you doesn't it my friend?" thought Besuramon in his mind "You wish for your memories to go away, while I wish mine to return. We are strange creatures you and I, bonded by regrets,"**

**And Besuramon did share regrets. Regret that he had somehow been captured and turned into a slave. Regret that he had wiped of past he could no longer recall. And regret for the torment of those suffering around him.**

**He looked over to the wound Beelzemon had managed to strike on his chest, still bleeding blood and digital data, but less fierce than before. Just what was he anyway? What strange world could have ever given birth to Besuramon?**

**Closing his bright, orange eyes, Besuramon slipped into the peaceful darkness that was his mind, wandering through his subconscious to a place where he hoped truth was real.**

**Often many images would come to him when he slept like this, the sounds of a past echoing in like dim whispers from a forgotten age. An age back when he was free, and he a master kinder than Kira.**

* * *

_**A giant, golden dragon with sparkling red eyes, breathed in the fresh air as he pumped his massive wings majestically through the sky. A long mane-trail of beautiful feathers sprouted out the top of his head to his tail, glowing with an aura of colors that could even make a rainbow shiver with jealously.**_

_**Besuramon just stood on the ground, awing at the sight, as this magnificent beast climbed his way towards the sun, blocking the light with body to cast a large shadow on the land.**_

"_**Remember me," called the dragon to Besuramon, and that's where the dream took a dark turn.**_

_**The shadow that shrouded Besuramon in its presence became the form of Kira and his wicked hand. The hand held a whip that with every lash stripped away essence of Besuramon's memories**__**.**_

_**The image of the golden dragon faded away as the pain continued, and Besuramon could feel the last words the majestic creature said, sing repeatedly through his ear.**_

"_**Remember me…Remember,"**_

"**I will remember" thought Besuramon, waking from his dream "One day, I will,"**

* * *

"**So this it huh?" said Takato, he and the other tamers standing outside the large black building.**

"**Yes" said Renamon "Impmon and his tamers are somewhere in there,"**

"**Not the friendliest looking place," said Terriermon.**

"**Since when are the places we go ever friendly?" asked Henry..**

"**Good point," said Terriermon.**

"**We're wasting time" said Rika " let's just get in there!"**

**As if the door had heard her, the metal entrance opened with a whoosh. Shock only claimed the group for a few seconds before they dared to step a foot inside. What made the door open so easily? Is this a trap? If so, then they weren't going to be caught off guard!**

**Disgust came over both the tamers and digimon's faces as they witnessed the same horror that Beelzemon had passed. Dozens of injured and beaten digimon, imprisoned for life all for the sake of experimentation.**

"**This is terrible," said Takato, and everyone else's thoughts agreed with those words. Guilamon's sniffer was working overtime as they walked.**

"**Beelzemon's been here" he said "Calumon too,"**

"**Calumon came?" said Takato confused "Why would Beelzemon bring Calumon here?"**

"**Don't know" said Guilamon " but Calumon's close,"**

**The sound of familiar grunt soon confirmed Guilamon's claim, and the group rushed over to see the puny Calumon trying hard to free Ai and Mako from their bubble-shaped cage.**

"**Calumon," called out Henry, attracting the little digimon's attention.**

"**Hey guys!" cried Calumon, seeing his friends rush into view.**

**Ai and Mako jumped up with joy when they also saw the tamers. Finally the hope for rescue had arrived, and with the combined skills of all three digimon, it wasn't long until their glass prison was shattered.**

"**Thanks," said Ai.**

"**Yeah, thanks a lot," said Mako.**

"**No problem," said Rika.**

"**Those mean men trapped Impmon and took him away!" said Ai, as Henry picked up and handed Mako the digivice. "We have to save him now!"**

"**Don't worry we will," said Renamon.**

"**I don't think so," slithered out a sinister voice.**

**Everyone turned to see Besuramon walk into the room. The fur on Renamon's body instantly bristled with rage, and Rika quickly got her digivice out to help her partner.**

"**You," grumbled Renamon.**

"**So this the guy you fought with huh?" said Rika, trying to get a read on this new player "No data. Just who the heck is this guy?"**

"**They said his name's Besuramon" said Mako "He's bad,"**

"**I get that" said Henry " Takato, we'll leave this fight to Rika and Renamon. You and I have to find Impmon before it's to late,"**

"**Right, let's go!" said Takato, and he and the others ran off, leaving Rika and Renamon behind.**

"**Good" said Renamon to her opponent " let's start that rematch,"**

**And with that said the two beasts charged.**

* * *

**Impmon had experinced pain before, but never something this extreme. It was like he was getting beat up by Indramon again, but only a thousand times worse! He just stand the sight of the two humans smiling mockingly toward him.**

**They took out of that digivolve proof net, stuck him in this tube, and were trying to get him to digivolve again. Impmon wasn't going to let these have their way that easy, despite the danger they posed towards his tamers.**

"**Ai and Mako wouldn't want me to go down without a fight" thought Impmon furiously in his mind " and I'm not going to! If this jerk wasn't holding all the cards, I would never be stuck here anyway!"**

**Small wires lay attached to the purple imp's body, transmitting what best they could get of his life source data to odd little stone Kira had on a desk nearby. Impmon had no idea what the stone was or why Kira wanted to give it power, but if digivolving was the way to make the thing fully work, Impmon wasn't going to let Kira have it.**

"**Resisting me is futile you know" said Kira to Impmon " None of you Digimon can resist evolving for long. I've seen that for myself, long ago in the past,"**

"**When?" Impmon joked " Where you were as half-ugly before now?"**

"**It's wise not to taunt my friend" said Kira " when you don't know the enemy standing in front of you. You Digimon were the cause of all my pain, and I plan to pay it back,"**

"**Not on our watch you don't!" yelled Takato, as he, Henry, and the others rushed in.**

"**Impmon!" Ai and Mako cried in delight.**

"**Munchkins!" Impmon cried in shock. What the heck were they doing here? Didn't they know this place wasn't to safe to be?!**

"**Shall I Master Kira?" asked Ren, taking place between the group and his boss.**

"**You may Ren" said Kira " show them the power I granted to you!"**

**With that said, Ren lifted up a hand to his face, and removed his sunglasses for the first time. Both tamers and digimon gasped out in shock.**

**Ren's were a deep, dark, black with yellow-red orbs sitting there glowing like the sun. **

"**What's with his eyes?" asked Takato in fright.**

"**Experimentation works wonders doesn't it?" said Ren, walking closer " You won't keep my master from his mission. He will recover his strength, and the Digital World will be ours,"**


	7. Chapter 7: Calumon Takes A Hit

**Ch.7: Calumon Takes A Hit**

**Back at his new Hypnos building, Yamaki struggled with being uncomfortable ever since the reverence from Kira's short visit seemed to echo through these halls. The words of his former co-worker flowed clearly through his mind.**

"**Kira" thought Yamaki to himself "Why have you come back?"**

**Yamaki and Kira had met way back when Yamaki was still a young boy. Yamaki was making his way through college with hopes on getting a degree in electrical engineering when he had first encounter with a digimon.**

**Evening had fallen, and Yamaki was slowly making his way back home, when all of the sudden a wild one appeared. It was a fearsome-looking fanged beast, and the sight of it made Yamaki stumble to the ground in fear. What was this thing? And why did it seem it wanted to devour him alive?**

**Fear clouded Yamaki's foolish questions, and the instinct for survival kicked in. Curling up like a ball, Yamaki prepared himself for what he was sure to be a grueling demise. But, something came to spare him at the last minute, and the beast about to maul him, disappeared into digital dust.**

**A man stepped out of the shadows, and was introduced as Yamaki's savoir, Kira. Kira helped Yamaki stand back on his feet, and then delivered an amazing tale that would forever change Yamaki's life, Digimon.**

**Digimon, viral beasts that had no right to live amongst the human plain. Monsters who had escaped from their world just to poison ours. Hatred grew in Yamaki's heart with every word spun off of Kira's tongue. A deal was made that night. A deal to put an end to the digital plague once and for all.**

**Hypnos was created, and with it the system that would soon make all digimon tremble in fear, Juggernaut. The Juggernaut system was a machine of wonder. Because of this little 'beaut no digimon that dared to come to Earth would stand a live chance.**

**Yamaki had enjoyed this power for a while, even after Kira was dismissed after indications of malicious experimentation for mal intent, which of course, Yamaki never believed. He had never seen any of Kira's ideals as wrong, until that is, he encountered the tamers.**

**The tamers and their digimon had given Yamaki a new look upon everything, and he figured he owed them for whatever jerk he had been in the past. His ideals about the world had changed, but some peoples still hadn't.**

**ADO was still barking outside Yamaki's door even after Kira left, and the evening shadows were fast approaching. Didn't these people have something better to do with their lives?**

**A sudden voice broke Yamaki out of his brooding thoughts, and he turned to see one of his aids walk slowly towards him.**

"**What is it?" asked Yamaki.**

"**Sir" said the aid " it took us a while to find it, but our systems had been hacked. The data on the tamers and their digimon was touched,"**

"**What?" said Yamaki outloud, but his mind was thinking "Kira,"**

"**There's more Sir" said the aid " after relentless research we've finally found out who's been funding the Anti-Digimon Organization outside, James Kira,"**

"**So" said Yamaki "he's still at it****. If Kira did all that, I'm sure he's been part of the kidnapping too. He knew Ai and Mako were tamers even before I told him. This is bad, Kira was the one who taught me all about Digimon in the first place. If he's still out there experimenting, I doubt anyone would last for long."**

* * *

"**Beautiful isn't it?" said Kira to the stunned faces of the tamers " My first successful blend of human and digimon DNA. Ren was qui****te the willing test subject after I offered him power to prison,"**

"**That's right" said Ren, stalking closer to the tamers, his monster eyes gleaming fierce " Let me show you want power Master Kira can bring," **

**Growling in anger, Guilamon and Terriermon instantly moved up to their tamers defense, while Calumon ran to find a good place to hide, away from the fight that was about to take place.**

**In a flash, Ren sped towards the two digimon, his fingers extended out like claws. Guilamon instantly fired out a barrage of pyro-spheres, but the red flashes of fire proved be no match for Ren's speed. Terriermon also unleashed his own special attack, but Ren manage to dodge it too.**

**Grinning like a savage beast, Ren swooped in close to the two digimon and struck out with his palms, eyeing them with his unnatural gaze. Normally, a simple punch wouldn't have that much of an effect on the digimon, but Ren was no ordinary man.**

**Guilamon and Terriermon were pushed savagely away, and Takato and Henry could only gasp in shock. Jumping high, Ren soared in with a hard kick to the ground, barely missing both the digimon's heads.**

"**Well" said Kira, looking back up at Impmon " looks like this is going to take a while. I think it's time to increase your torture,"**

"**Aahh!" cried Impmon, as Kira suddenly turned up the pressure on the machine, making his life energy soar faster to the gem.**

"**Impmon!" cried out the twins in horror.**

"**Come on Mako" whispered Ai to her brother " we got to help him,"**

"**Right," said Mako sneaking behind his sister. **

"**This is impossible" stuttered Henry as he and Takato watched their digimon fight " Ren shouldn't be able to beat them. Not like this,"**

**Guilamon and Terriermon were still trying their best to land a hit on Ren, but the no longer sun-glassed man was proving to be an equal match for digital fire-power.**

"**Heh, heh, heh, heh!" laughed Ren, swatting away Guilamon and Terriermon against a steel-plated wall " Even without the ****special powers of those so-called digimon, the strength I've gained from them is enough to bring your puny partners down,"**

**Eyes glowing an unnatural yellow, Ren stepped up to finish the two partner digimon off when a whispered shout suddenly caught his ear.**

"**Ai, Mako, no!" said Impmon.**

"**Well, well" said Ren, turning to see the two young tamers attempting to free Impmon from his prison " it looks I have some new playmates to entertain,"**

**With a fierce roar, Ren charged straight towards Ai and Mako****,**** and Impmon's eyes widened with fear. Kira stood smirking at the coming action, daring Impmon with his gaze. What was more important to him right now, stopping Kira from his plans, or saving his tamers?**

**No contest, Impmon digivolved into his mega form, broke out of the tube, and spread out his dark wings in the air. Calling out his Darkness Claw attack, Beelzemon plunged his talons straight through Ren's chest, making the human erupt in a burst of blood and digital dust.**

**Horror and laughter soon came after the villain's death.**

"**Well done my friend" said Kira, grinning at Beelzemon " my path to revenge is now complete,"**

**And with that said, a red light flashed, and the alarm began to blare.**

* * *

**Back in the other room, an exhausted Kyuubimon and Besuramon stood glaring at each other, sporting the battle scars of a fierce fight. Both had suffered major damage during their struggle, but their thirst for victory overwhelmed the desires for their physical needs.**

**Besuramon's crystals began to glow, and Kyuubimon's tails lit up with bits of blue flame. This was the final showdown, in which only one could survive.**

**But, just before either side could launch out their deadly attacks, the sound of the alarm and its red flare shattered through the tension of the battle. **

"**What's going on?" asked Rika, shocked.**

"**Something's gone wrong" said Kyuubimon, and then looked over to where her opponent once stood "Ah, Besuramon's gone!"**

"**We have to find the others and get out of here quick!" said Rika.**

"**Right," said Kyuubimon, quickly following in her tamer's heels.**

**The fox-like digimon just hoped and prayed the others were alright.**

* * *

**From his hiding place, Calumon had watched nervously as the fight with Ren took place, and cringed whenever he saw his friends get hurt dealing with the evil man. Their bodies sang out with pain, as did the cries of Impmon when Kira turned up the power on his machine.**

"**You're a very bad man!" Calumon shouted to Kira in his thoughts.**

**A painful 'oomph' sounded from the battle zone as Guilamon and Terriermon slammed hard against the steel wall. Both remained barely conscious, and Ren was grinning from ear to ear.**

**Calumon gasped as he thought the man was about to finish his two friends off, when he saw Ren's gaze glance towards two more targets. Following the villain's eyes, Calumon could now see Ai and Mako trying to free Impmon from his cage, unaware of the danger approaching them.**

**But Impmon was aware, and when Ren charged in to attack, Impmon quickly jumped up to his mega form and sliced through that monster with one stab of his claw.**

**Calumon cheered that Beelzemon had saved the day, but the cheers quieted when suddenly the whole room began buzzing with noise. Wincing in pain from the sound, Calumon struggled to block his ears, when his eyes suddenly caught sight of a dark flash erupting from a table nearby him. **

**Climbing up to get a better look, Calumon stood on top of the table to see a mysterious, glowing stone twist and transform until it took the familiar shape of a digivice. It looked just like the ones the tamers had, except that it was black instead of white.**

**Curious about this strange digivice, Calumon reached out his hand to touch it, unaware that Kira's hand was reaching at the same time. The gleam in Kira's eyes became deadly the moment he felt his fingers brush across Calumon's hand. The little digimon froze in fear from the fierceness of the gaze.**

"**Little rat!" growled Kira, quickly drawing out a knife from his left pocket and slashed Calumon's chest. Digital data flew upward like a snowstorm, making both the tamers and digimon gasp in shock.**

"**Calumon!" shouted Beelzemon, instantly rushing towards the Creampuff's rescue as he fell from the table edge.**

"**Pyro-sphere!" shouted Guilamon, launching an attack towards Kira.**

"**To slow!' said Kira, grabbing up the digivice, and jumping out of the way in time. " My mission here is now complete. Have fun my good tamers, enjoy your last breaths of life,"**

**With that said, smoke started to fly into the room, and running off with a laugh Kira disappeared.**

"**This whole place is gonna blow!" said Henry " We need an exit!"**

"**One exit coming up!" said Beelzemon, aiming his gun towards a steel wall "Corona Blaster!"**

"**Dragon Wheel!" shouted Kyuubimon, leaping in from the other room.**

**Both attacks hit the wall with brute force, peeling it open like an over-ripe grape. For a flash of a second, Beelzemon's green eyes looked sternly at Kyuubimon.**

"**I could have handled it myself Fox-Face!" **

"**You're welcome," said Kyuubimon.**

"**Stop quarreling and let's out of here!" shouted Rika, running out the hole.**

"**Right behind you!" said Takato, following after the Digimon Queen, with all their friends following in pursuit.**

**Minutes after they escaped, the black building that was once Kira's hideout crumbled and burst into flame, incinerating all the tortured digimon still inside. Beelzemon held the best view of the building's destruction from his position in the air. Holding his tamers and Calumon tight in his arms, the dark angel-like digimon glanced down on what had formerly been a scene of torture.**

"**Calumon?" whispered out Mako's voice, making Beelzemon look back down to the injured digimon in his hands.**

"**Hang tight Creampuff" Beelzemon whispered to his friend "we'll make you feel better, and I know just the guy for the job,"**


	8. Chapter 8: Dying Light

**Ch.8: Dying Light**

**Silent tension gripped the air as the tamers, their friends, and the digimon sat waiting in the lobby of Yamaki's new building to learn whether or not Calumon would survive from his fatal blow. Yamaki wasn't to shocked when the tamers explained the story of their encounter with Kira, but he was concerned to hear just how Kira's experiments had went.**

"**Kira's gotten dangerous" said Yamaki " crossing humans with digital DNA, and kidnapping children. Why would he go so far though?"**

"**He was trying to charge up some kind of stone" said Impmon " and wanted me to digivolve so he could transform it,"**

"**I wonder what that stone does," said Takato.**

"**With luck we won't have to wait long to find out," said Henry.**

"**Hmph" grunted Rika " some luck. Calumon's hurt and Kira's still at large,"**

"**How is Calumon?" asked Jeri.**

"**My staff is doing everything they can to help him now" said Yamaki " but he's in critical shape I'm not going to lie. He may not make it,"**

"**But" stumbled Takato " that can't happen. He's the light of digivolution, he can't die,"**

"**Death doesn't make excuses" said Yamaki " even for Calumon,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, over in the medical chamber, the doctor left the room silently leaving a wounded Calumon sleeping in his dreams. Digital data slowly poured out the wound decorating Calumon's chest, and every five seconds a ragged breath could be heard.**

"**Who are you?" Calumon gasped out loud, talking to a figure from his dream.**

_**The light was so warm, Calumon loved the light. He felt so at peace. Wherever he was it felt so similar to the Digital World, yet different somehow as if it had not yet began to change.**_

_**A golden dragon hovered over in the sky, with plume of rainbow colored feathers dancing down to his tail. With a gentle claw, the majestic beast lifted Calumon up to his eyes, and the small, white digimon gazed into the dragon's big, red orbs.**_

"_**My gift"**__** said the dragon " your journey is not yet over. The light must live on. Pass on your miracle to another so that they may continue my miracle. The dark seal will soon be broken, and my servant may not survive. Protect him for me. Protect all of us,"**_

**With that said, the dragon disappeared and Calumon woke out of the dream, confusion swirling in his blue eyes. The steady creak of the door soon caught Calumon's ear and the little digimon turned his head with surprise when he saw Impmon sneak into the room.**

"**Hey Creampuff," said Impmon, walking where Calumon lay.**

"**Impmon?" said Calumon still confused " Where am I?"**

"**You're in the hospital" said Impmon, almost nastily " you took a major hit back at Kira's joint,"**

"**Where's the others?" asked Calumon.**

"**Worrying about you in the other room" said Impmon "I got sick of it so I came here. I could fetch them if you want,"**

"**No" said Calumon, gasping for air " just stay. I could use a friend right now,"**

**No matter how many times Impmon heard the word 'friend' it still surprised him when other people said it. Calumon constantly called everyone he met as a friend, but not all were to friendly, and Impmon definitely wasn't a cheerful playmate when the two first collided paths. But it was still a nice thing to hear.**

**Calumon breathed hard for a few more seconds before he turned to face Impmon again.**

"**Impmon" he said " can I trust you with a secret?"**

"**Sure pal," said Impmon surprised.**

"**I had a dream…" said Calumon "golden dragon…darkness,"**

**The little digimon exploded into another coughing fit, and the digital data leaking from his wound seemed to increase in speed. Reacting instantly to panic, Impmon reached out his hands to try and calm Calumon's coughing fit down, but when his hands brushed across Calumon's arm, a strange voice suddenly filled his ears.**

"**Take care of my gift,"**

"**Huh?" wondered Impmon out loud, and suddenly a bright light filled the room. When it finally vanished, Impmon looked back down to where his hand now lay, touching nothing but air.**

**The tamers were still outside sporting sour looks on their faces when Impmon re-entered the room. Ai, Mako, and Renamon sensed something was wrong right away. The others soon noticed how nervous and sad Impmon looked.**

**Impmon didn't mince words, he didn't have the strength to. So he just stood still and delivered out the terrible news.**

"**He's gone,"**

* * *

**Back out in the city the next day, a bridge worker was heading out to check the supports on a local bridge, carrying tools in hand. It was beautiful day to go to work, but when he arrived at the bridge, something strange caught his eye. **

"**What's that?" he asked, taking notice of a strange lump beneath the bridge.**

**Setting down his toolbox the bridge worker ran up to the lump, and gasped when he saw the young form of a dark-haired, twelve year old boy. Seeing that the lad was bruised pretty badly, the bridge worker scooped up the child in his arms, and ran towards the nearest hospital.**

**The doctors treated over the bruises right away, and were shocked to find a cut on the boy's chest when they lifted his shirt. Fortunately, the cut didn't seem to deep that it required stitches, so they just bandaged it up, and then left to check their records to see if they had any information for where the boy came from.**

"**Hmm" mumbled one the doctors, shifting through papers "Dark-haired, twelve year old male with a dark skin complexion, nothing seems to…Wait!...It can not be…our patient is Raymond Besura!"**

**While the doctor remained shocked at his discovery, the recovering Raymond woke up on the hospital bed, confusion swimming in his orange eyes. Sitting up with a strangled grunt, the young boy slowly scanned his surroundings, wondering where he was.**

**This place felt different from the darkness of Kira's lab, and when he looked at his hands, he was surprised to see his claws take on a more human form. Strangely, this form seemed familiar to him, even though he had no memory of it.**

"**How am I…?" thought Raymond, then started thinking back to the events that brought him here.**

**(FlashBack)**

_**Flames erupted around in their fury as chunks of metal and plaster rained down from above, plummeting like massive stones. Besuramon's blood pumped with the fear of survival as he ran, ignoring the scars he'd received from his recent battle with Kyuubimon. He needed to get out. He needed to be alive.**_

_**Escape was finally found, and he dashed out into the light, hearing the collapse of the torture behind him, and the screams of digimon as they dissolved into dust. The screams still rang in his mind as Besuramon ran into the coming darkness, and he stopped beneath the edge of a bridge.**_

_** He was free now, free but still trapped in the world outside. There was nowhere he could go, no place he belonged. He was a hybrid, a blend of human and digital data meant only to serve as Kira's slave.**_

_**As the stars came out and the night burst into bloom, Besuramon closed his eyes and wished he could be where he truly belonged. Slipping into sleep, he changed.**_

**(End FlashBack)**

** Standing now at a window, Raymond, once known as Besuramon, stared out into a world that he barely knew, confused that he felt like he belonged, but didn't at the same time.**

** "****What am I?" thought Raymon to himself "Why am I here? And where…where do I belong?"**

* * *

**"****Darkness" whispered Kira, staring up the sky " Ah, it has such a beautiful sound. My partner, I will come back for you and destroy light's curse. Being banished to time shall not stop what we began. Digital gate open, awaken the portal to the Digital World!"**

**With that said, Kira held up his dark digivice towards the sky, and a beam shot out opening a large portal overhead. The portal sparked with dark energy, and the sudden darkness that came upon the city of Shinjuku, frightened the citizens walking below.**

**Inside Yamaki's building, the digimon jumped up with worry as they felt this sudden change. Their tamers stared at them in confusion.**

** "What's going on?" asked Takato.**

** "Mr. Yamaki Sir!" ran up one of Yamaki's aids " A portal has opened up downtown, and its growing bigger!"**

** "****What?!" yelled Yamaki, stunned "Get everyone on this now!"**

** "Let's check it out," said Henry, and he and the tamers rushed outside.**

** "****Whoa!" said Takato, once they got outside.**

** "That thing is huge!" said Kazu, one of Takato's friends.**

** "****Huh" said Rika, suddenly pointing " Look, up there! It's Kira!"**

** "Grr" growled Impmon, gleering at the figure on the rooftop " Not him again!"**

** "Time to return!" shouted Kira "Time to go back to the Digital World!"**

** With that said, a purple glow suddenly started to surround Kira and he ascended towards the sky, passing through the dark portal with evil laughter roaming in the wind. Once his body was completely out of sight, the portal closed like a thunder-clap, and lightning dripped down its shards.**

**From his hospital window, Raymond Besura also watched the shock as Kira disappeared, mimicking the expressions on the tamers. He ran out of the hospital, out of reach before the doctors could grab him and dashed outside.**

** The tamers were still stunned into silence, as Yamaki tried to calm the citizens down, and a strange voice seemed to echo through Impmon's head.**

** "Return! Return! You must go now!"**

** "Wha?" said Impmon, and his tamers digivice began to glow, shocking the people around him.**

** "What's going on?" said Ai and Mako.**

** A golden orb suddenly spread out from the digivice to surround them, entrapping Ai, Mako, Rika, Takato, and Henry, plus their digimon, all in its golden form. The extra friends they had brought to mourn for Calumon, were all that was left outside.**

** "****What's happening?" asked Terriermon, as the orb they were in started floating and shot towards the park.**

** "We're heading to the portal Takato found" said Guilamon " the one brought us all back here,"**

** "But why?" asked Rika.**

** "I don't know" answered Renamon " but whoever is doing this, I hope his power is on our side,"**

** Without further comments, the orb carried the tamers down and through the digital portal, transporting them all to a separate world. Raymond Besura had saw the light that passed and followed, returning to the call of the digital plain.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Dark Secret

**Ch.9: A Dark Secret**

**In the peaceful land of the Soveriegns, a mighty blue dragon known as Azulongmon peacefully slept in the cloudy comfort that was his home. Or, at the very least, he was trying to sleep peacefully.**

** Lately, dark disturbances had assaulted Azulongmon's senses, making the dragon twist uncomfortably in his sleep. Horrid visions passed through his mind, and his yellow eyes snapped awake to the silence of the digital night.**

** "Something's coming," thought Azulongmon, and he knew it was true. Darkness could be felt in the air.**

** Whatever this darkness was, it the strange sense of familiarity. Ancient, but dire, more fearsome than acid grip of the D-Reaper, or the venomous touch by Myotismon. To the blue dragon, this darkness almost felt like…**

** "****But that couldn't be…could it?" wondered Azlungmon "He was defeated eons ago. But, if this feeling is true, can I really take the chance?"**

** Little did Azulongmon know that at the same time, the other Soveriegns were thinking the same thing.**

* * *

** "Wow" stated Mako, as the golden orb dissolved around them "Can this really be?"**

** "The Digital World!" shouted Ai excitedly "Yay, we get to see Impmon's home!"**

** "Heh, heh," Impmon laughed nervously, not sure how to react to his tamers excitement.**

** "We're back," said Takato, looking around the deserted plain.**

** "But why?" asked Henry.**

** "****If we stick around here" said Rika " we're not gonna find out,"**

** "Where do you suggest we go?" asked Henry.**

** "We need to find whoever brought us here" said Renamon "Whatever purpose, this has a reason. Transporting us here through a digivice is proof of great power,"**

** "Kira had a digivice too" said Terriermon " do you think whoever brought us did the same for him?"**

** "I hope not," said Takato, then caught Guilamon sniffing "What is it boy?"**

** "Someone's nearby" said Guilamon, continuing to sniff " He's injured, but the scent is strange. I've never smelled anything like it before,"**

** "Lead the way!" said Takato, and he and the others followed behind in the red dino's tracks.**

** "****Stay close munchkins" Impmon sternly told the twins " I don't want you wandering off,"**

** "Wow" said Terriermon " you sound like a regular mother hen,"**

** "Watch it Rabbit Ears or I'll bada-boom your face!" said Impmon.**

** Terriermon giggled himself quiet, and after a few more steps, Guilamon paused and pointed out his claw towards an unmoving form. Both the tamers and digimon were stunned to make out the features of another human, but not just any human, Raymond Besura!**

** Unaware that this was the human form of the creature they had encountered in Kira's lab, the tamers instantly rushed up to offer their aid. After a few moments, the groggy form of the human Besuramon slowly woke up, and his orange eyes widened with shock as he saw familiar faces before him.**

** "You again****"**** said Raymond backing up "Fate laughs at our meeting,"**

** "****What are you talking about?" asked Takato "I'm pretty sure we've never seen you before,"**

** "Yeah," Guilamon agreed.**

** Everyone else however was unsure, especially Impmon and Renamon. There was just something about this kid that was to familiar. Orange eyes weren't to typical for a normal, human child, yet neither one could place the feeling where'd they had seen those type of eyes before.**

** Reluctantly, it was decided that Raymond, as Besuramon remembered to call his human side, would join the group for the time being. He, like a few others, was a little reluctant to travel with what they considered a potential enemy, and decided it was best to keep his digimon side secret for as long as he could.**

**As the twins quickly led him near the front of the group, curious to explore, Impmon subtly turned his head around and caught Renamon walking behind them now, keeping a steady eye on their guest.**

** "Smart thinking Fox-Face" Impmon congratulated in his mind "I don't trust this little weasel. Whoever he is, I've got a feeling he's bad news,"**

* * *

** The shadows of nightfall seemed to take an even darker turn here, blending into a world where no true light was allowed. A world where a deep, black ocean roared, spawning out creatures of evil, seeking escape so they could fulfill their dark reign.**

**Kira smiled contently as he strode through this foreboding darkness, savoring the wails of beastly creatures who howled as he walked by. The Dark Ocean almost felt like a second home to him, and it was here that his partner would finally be free from his seal.**

**Pointing out his black digivice towards the churning waves of the Dark Ocean, Kira shouted out his command…**

** "Rise!"**

** A beam of light shot out from the dark digivice, piercing into the ocean's frightening waters. Jolts shot through the earth as the ground rattled, and a huge, gothic structure with an ancient bridge slowly rose out of the waves.**

** The howls from the dark digimon around Kira seemed to join in harmony as the human took his first step onto the bridge. Hideous, gargoyle-like statues snarled at Kira as he walked, but the man barely paid them any heed****.**

**Finally, he reached the other side of the bridge, and stared down the huge gothic castle before him. Now was finally the time, for his partner to be released.**

** "Negdramon" shouted Kira " the time has come at last! Unleash your might, and show your power!"**

** With that said the sky roared, and the ground shook to pieces.**

* * *

** Back with the tamers, because of how tired the humans seemed to be getting, the digimon quickly discovered a village and asked whether the group could be allowed to sleep there for the night. The citizens of the village, Koromon, didn't seem to care to much, and were more than willing to let the weary group make camp.**

** Ai and Mako instantly fell asleep to Impmon's surprise, and one by one, the tamers and digimon followed after. Of course Impmon didn't know if Renamon every really went to sleep. Her eyes may have been closed, but her body was still in guard posture, ready to defend against an attack at any moment.**

** The thought of Fox-Face sleep guarding put a smile on Impmon's lips as he finally drifted to slumber, the thoughts of what tomorrow could bring plaguing through his mind. A weird dream greeted the purple digimon that night.**

_**"**__**Uh, where am I?" asked Impmon as he looked around. He couldn't see the others anywhere. "Munchkins! Guys!"**_

_** A giant roar suddenly directed the imp's gaze towards the sky, making his green eyes widen in shock. Flying just above him were two great dragons, one with gold scales, and the other black.**_

_** The gold dragon was particularly beautiful, with a rainbow plume of feathers dancing down its back, and red eyes that sparked the fire of rubies. The black dragon was more twisted, covered in ragged, silver-edge scales, and fearsome yellow eyes that looked as they could tear into the darkness of your soul.**_

_** Boiling with rage the two dragons clashed, sending a fierce fire of sparks raining down on the land. Impmon carefully dodged as one of the sparks aimed towards him, and was about to turn his mind back to the dragon fight when a familiar shadow caught his eye.**_

_** "**__**No, it can't be," Impmon thought, eyeing the form.**_

_** But there was no mistake about it, that creature that just ran by him was Besuramon! **_

_** "What's he doing here?" thought Impmon, running after the beast.**_

_** Following his quarry to a nearby cave, Impmon nearly stopped in shock when he saw the whole cavern floor was covered with digi-eggs. There had to be thousands of them here! But the shock of all these eggs was nothing compared to the real surprise when Besuramon growled out and shouted "You!"**_

_** Impmon instantly glanced in the digimon's direction, and gasped when he saw a younger version of James Kira, with the same stone he had Impmon power on his waist, and a purple digi-egg crooked in one arm.**_

_** "You can't stop this!" growled Kira to Besuramon " Negdramon's plan is without flaw. When these little ones hatch, they will be the most powerful evil force in the universe!"**_

_** "**__**You're not going to get away with it" said Besuramon "my master has given me the power to stop you!"**_

_** "Please" said Kira with a wicked grin "What can you possibly do to me?"**_

_** "How 'bout we find out," said Besuramon and lunged.**_

_** Barely fiegning an inch, Kira scooped up the stone on his belt with his left hand, and held it out towards Besuramon, stopping the digimon cold.**_

_** "Haha!" laughed Kira " you're to weak to stop me!"**_

_** Impmon was about ready to pounce on the guy when a giant roar interrupted his attack, and the two dragons he had saw outside smashed into the cave. The gold dragon stood on top of the black dragon, claws pinning the beast's neck to the ground.**_

_** "**__**Now Besura!" called out the gold dragon.**_

_** Besuramon nodded, and his crystals glowed, bringing forth an attack Impmon was all to familiar with.**_

_** "Golden Charge!"**_

_** With that said, a nasty beam of golden light shot out towards Kira, knocking the villain down, and causing the purple digi-egg he held slip from his grasp. The stone Kira was holding ended up on the other side of the cave.**_

_** "Now to end this," said the golden dragon, and with a colored roar he opened up a portal back to the human dimension. Wind started sucking into the portal like a wormhole, and everyone in the cave, except Impmon, felt the need to hold on.**_

_**Most of the digi-eggs were protected from the pull of the portal thanks to the large rocks of the cave, and the barrier of two dragons standing guard against the wind. But the purple digi-egg Kira had clutched ended up disappearing into the portal with the villain as he was forever banished to time.**_

_** Growling underneath his golden captor, Negdramon lashed out with his tail and sent Besuramon packing into the portal as well. The golden dragon watched in shock as good friend disappeared he could do anything to stop it, a dark claw shot through his chest, to his heart.**_

_** The golden dragon let out a shattering gasp as he tumbled lifelessly to the ground, digital data pouring out of his wound like a river.**_

_** "Pathetic!" said Negdramon, raising his claw to finish the gold dragon off. This was the end.**_

**"****No!" shouted Impmon, and he gasped and woke up from his dream, beads of sweat pouring down his face.**

** Luckily no one around him, not even Renamon, had woken up from his late night cries.**

** "****What was that?" Impmon thought in wonder, staring down at his hands as if they held the key. It was one of the most frightening dreams he had ever had, but why did it seem familiar?**

** "What's going on here?" thought Impmon in his head "Besuramon…those dragons…Was this what Calumon was trying to talk about? Well if he had the same dream, just what is in store for us now?"**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Solo

** Ch.10: Fighting Solo**

** "Hmm" said Azulongmon, as he floated about in the sky the next dawn " it has been a long time since I looked upon you my friends,"**

**Yes, the new Destiny Stones Azulongmon had long ago planted, back when BlackWarGreymon stood confused about his own destiny, seemed to be growing well. As the Digital World changed, their positions moved, but Azulongmon could sense well enough to find them, no matter where they were.**

** Hovering over a nearly orb-like Destiny Stone, Azulongmon paused in his flight, for of all the stones that guarded the balance of the Digital World, this was the only one left unharmed from BlackWarGreymon's assault. And as such, unlike the other six, it remained born true to its original form. A form once held by eight children, before the second group of digi-destined came.**

**However, before Azulongmon could look back on those ancient memories, a fiery presence could be felt from nearby. It didn't a long guess to predict who was making a visit.**

** "Zhaquiamon," said Azulongmon, addressing the large, phoenix-like digimon.**

** "Hmph" said Zhaquiamon "We need to talk…Now!"**

**"So" said Azulongmon " I was not alone. You all felt the same thing?"**

** "Yes" said Zhaquiamon " Negdramon is coming back, and you know this will mean trouble for our world,"**

** "Agreed" said Azulongmon " Gather the other Soveriegn. We cannot allow Negdramon to regain his full strength, unless everyone and everything be doom****ed."**

* * *

** Back in the realm of the Dark Ocean, an eerie sigh breathed out with relief as a massive beast rested his dark scales against the cold stones of the Black Palace. His fearsome yellow eyes glowed with hunger, lusting for revenge. Getting to his knees, Kira bowed.**

** "Master Negdramon,"**

**"It has been a long time Kira" said Negdramon " much has changed for us both since our defeat so long ago. My good twin's presence in this world is still weak, and there have been others since I lay sealed here beneath these dark waters. Tell me my servant, what has changed?"**

** "Ah, Master" said Kira "Your powers had served me well even in banish****ment of time. I tried hard to accomplish your mission, but my devices proved inefficient compared to the raw strength of your might. I experimented with ways to turn digital data into my own means so that I could travel here and free you. Now that this is done, we can finally accomplish our task,"**

** "Yes" said Negdramon " I was wise to choose you as a partner. Ever since your first one died, you have become a useful pawn in my game. The Soveriegns sought to destroy me, but they'll soon learn that even the dead can fight back. I am my twin's shadow, and now I shall unleash my power onto the world!"**

** With that said, Negdramon lifted up one of his dark claws to the door of the palace, and shot out a beam of black energy that pierced into the essence of the Digital World. A fanged smile lit up on the dragon's lips.**

** "One small taste" he thought " of what is truly to come,"**

* * *

** The silent shadows of the foreboding dawn slowly faded with the shades of the night as a single Koromon rose up, thirsty from his long nap. Aware that the others of the village were not awake yet, the Koromon carefully hopped his way out of the village, and made for a watering hole nearby.**

**Drinking happily as the liquid gold slipped into his mouth, the Koromon thought back to the strange guests back at the village, and wondered kind of powers they possessed. They had called themselves tamers, and the rabbit-eared digimon with them readily explained that he and the others could digivolve with their help.**

** "I've been waiting to evolve for a long time" thought Koromon sadly " I wonder when that will be?"**

** Just before the little, pink digimon could begin to wonder about his own evolution, some strange black fog suddenly caught his eye, creeping its way across the barren plain. **

**The cold grip of fear instantly grasped Koromon's soul, screaming at him that he had better run with fright. But Koromon couldn't move. It was like the mere sight of the fog had paralyzed his body, and his non-existent legs refused to respond.**

** The dark fog covered over Koromon and dragged him in, painting him with darkness.**

* * *

** Back at the Koromon village, everyone else had already woke up and were enjoying a healthy meal of fresh meat and fruit to get energized for the day. It was mystery to where all the food came from, but the tamers weren't about to turn down a good thing.**

** Raymond just kept himself isolated from the group, staring hard at the tamers backs like Renamon had been doing to him. He had a lot to think through last night, and only this morning did he find out what he was for sure.**

** "I can morph between human and digimon at will" thought Raymond " I was captured as a human, but was kept as Besuramon for that's my true form. The Digital World is where I belong. The only question that remains is 'Why?' " **

** "****Hmm" thought Takato, looking over to where Raymond/Besuramon was hanging by his lonesome "Raymond's not very social is he? I wonder how he even got to the Digital World?"**

** "What, you're only just wondering that now?" said Rika, munching on an apple " We come across another human simply out of nowhere and your first idea was to let him join our group, nice plan Goggle-head,"**

** "Hey he looks like a nice guy," said Takato.**

** "Looks can be deceiving****"**** said Henry " We trust your judgment Takato, but we should still be careful. Don't forget how we wound up here this time. Whoever brought us had some serious power, and that could mean only trouble is on the way,"**

** "****Alright," said Takato, then looked over to where laughter was coming from the twins playing with the Koromon, a big smile coming to his lips.**

** Even though it was Ai and Mako's very first trip to the Digital World, the little tykes had quickly adjusted for which Impmon was grateful. The purple digimon almost thought the pain of being ripped away from their home would scare the munchkins, but the twins treated it like one big adventure. Impmon kept an eye on them though, just in case.**

** His head was still going over the dream he had last night, and wondering just what it could mean. Those two dragons…those digi-eggs…what history could possibly be behind them?**

** "****Banished to time" thought Impmon "Besuramon and one of those digi-eggs fell into the portal with Kira. Could it be one of Negdramon's experiments had survived?"**

** Before Impmon could think any further, an intrusive feeling of deep, penetrating darkness suddenly ached through his head. Lifting up his hands in order to steady the migraine, Impmon fell to his knees and cried, attracting the attention of those around him.**

** "Impmon what's wrong?" cried Ai and Mako, instantly running towards their partner.**

** Renamon stood up, her hackles raised.**

** "Renamon?" asked Rika.**

** "Something's coming," said the fox.**

** All eyes stared towards the westerly direction as a Koromon hopped up the hill, its eyes colored red, and body shining as black as coal****.**** Taking no notice of the changes, Takato breathed out a sigh of relief, and was about to tell everyone to relax when Koromon suddenly growled and changed forms.**

**Jumping up to the dark ultimate level, it wasn't long until a fearsome-looking BlackSkullGreymon held them all in their sights.**

**Transforming into Beelzemon, Impmon quickly gathered up the twins and what Koromon he could to lead to a place of safety. The other tamers quickly got their cards ready, calling their digimon to evolve.**

** The cards slashed, and the familiar digivolve music began to play, but it only lasted for a brief second as the power of evolution suddenly vanished, leaving the digimon standing stunned in their regular forms.**

** "****What happened Takato?" asked Guilamon confused.**

** "Yeah" said Terriermon, also stunned " Why didn't we digivolve?"**

**The tamers were clueless for answers, and before they could think of anything to say BlackSkullGreymon attacked.**

** "Giga Missile!" shouted the dark digimon, launching the orange pod from his back.**

** Screams of fear howled as they braced for impact, but luckily a miracle arrived just in time to save them.**

** "Corona Blaster!" shouted out Beelzemon's voice, his bullets instantly taking care of the maniac missile.**

** "What are you guys doing?" said Beelzemon to his friends "Digivolve already!"**

** "We can't!" shouted Takato.**

** "What?!" yelled Beelzemon, before being knocked away by a claw. He ended up crashing into one of the Koromon's houses, squashing it flat.**

** "Man this is just great" Beelzemon grumbled " now I have to take care of this overgrown dino myself!"**

** Flapping his dark wings, Beelzemon hoisted himself back into the fight, firing another multitude of shots against the ultimate digimon. From the sidelines on the ground, Raymond watched curiously in the battle between the two digimon. A dark sound caught his ear.**

**Curiously, whatever this dark sound was had a familiar ring about it that signified something that may have happened in the past. The strangest thing was that both Beelzemon and BlackSkullGreymon were emitting it. Could it be that they had both been powered by the same source?**

** Far away, watching the fight, Negdramon was beginning to wonder that as well. Something seemed awfully familiar about this Beelzemon, and though he couldn't quite place his claw on it, he was not about to let the digimon win.**

** Granting more power to his new servant, BlackSkullGreymon grew to massive size, putting up an equal struggle to the dark-winged mega, steadily pushing his opponent back.**

** The tamers and their digimon felt totally useless without the power to evolve, and even though Renamon and the others tried their best help Beelzemon with their rookie attacks, it did little more than put a sting on BlackSkullGreymon's bones.**

**Raymond had just about seen enough of this one-sided fight, and without even thinking of the consequences, transformed into Besuramon to help Beelzemon win.**

** "Golden Charge!" he shouted, sending out a fierce beam of gold light right towards BlackSkullGreymon.**

** The attack hit the digimon dead on, and Besuramon landed on his feet next to Beelzemon. The fallen angel looked over to his new ally in shock.**

** "Besuramon?!" **

** "Kill me later" said Besuramon " right now, let's take this guy down!"**

** Without further argument the two digimon combined their strengths and battled against BlackSkullGreymon with all their might. To the stunned tamers eyes, the large digimon was soon backed into a corner, and ready to receive the killing blow.**

** Aiming their attacks, Beelzemon and Besuramon were ready to end this once and for all, when shock came as BlackSkullGreymon de-digivolved back into its in-training state, and a beaten and confused Koromon was all that remained.**

* * *

**Back in the Dark Ocean, Kira was confused as to why Negdramon suddenly stopped his assault, and looked at the dark dragon curiously.**

** "Master, why?" he asked.**

** "The game just got interesting" said Negdramon " My army still lives! It is time to move on from this dark realm and into the heart of another. The light has been extinquished. Now is the time to strike!"**


	11. Chapter 11: The Soveriegn's Worry

** Ch.11: The Soveriegn's Worry**

** Tension gripped the already agitated air around the Koromon village as two familiar enemies glared each other down. Beelzemon and Besuramon stood dead-eyeing each other, standing stiff in battle stance, ready to move if just one of them looked funny.**

** The Koromon that they had recently battled against was currently recuperating in the village hospital, mumbling incoherent things about his shocking transformation. The tamers would have been inside with the Koromon, if they hadn't had to make Beelzemon and Besuramon would kill each other.**

** Besuramon's presence here was definitely a shock to them, and unlike the previous encounters, his intentions didn't seem set to kill. But still, Renamon was glad Impmon decided to stay digivolved, at least for the time being.**

** "So what's the scoop Besuramon?" questioned Beelzemon, staring down his foe " Why are you here?"**

** "I don't know why" said Besuramon " I just followed the call,"**

** "What call?" asked Henry.**

** "I can't explain" said Besuramon " just some strange voice told me to be here,"**

** At that statement the tamers and digimon looked at each other. Could it be that Besuramon was sent by the same person who had transported them to the Digital World, or was this all an elaborate trick?**

** "You're not messing with us are ya?" asked Beelzemon " This could just be another one of Kira's schemes,"**

** "Grr, Kira!" growled Besuramon " Trust me when I tell you the truth, I came here to do no harm, but…if you ask for proof of my vulnerability…here,"**

** With that said a bright light gripped itself around Besuramon until he shifted and transformed back into the harmless shape of Raymond Besura. Both the tamers and digimon's mouths dropped open with shock.**

** "I knew it!" said Rika " I knew that kid couldn't be trusted!"**

** "So" said Renamon " you're a hybrid, much like Ren,"**

** "Believe me" said Raymond " Ren is much different from me. Besuramon is my true form, but I have no idea how I'm able to switch from being human to digimon at will,"**

** "Hmph" said Beelzemon, transforming back into his rookie state " Just one of many mysteries around here,"**

** "Speaking of mysteries" said Terriermon " how come we couldn't digivolve? We've had no trouble doing it before. Impmon and Besuramon can, why can't us?"**

** "I don't know" said Henry " it must have something to do with Calumon not being around anymore. Besuramon can shift between any two forms he wants, and Impmon gained the power to digivolve from the soveriegn, but unlike them, Calumon was always near us when we needed his help,"**

** "So none of our digimon can ever digivolve again?" asked Takato worriedly.**

** "I'm afraid that's how it looks," stated Henry.**

** "Huh" sighed Guilamon " this is bad,"**

** "No kidding" said Impmon, then thought " Ah Creampuff, even when you're not here you're annoying. Now noone can digivolve in this group except me! I always kind of dreamed of seeing them in this state but…Wait!...Dream?"**

** Impmon's thoughts suddenly rushed back to what Calumon had tried to explain to him before he disappeared.**

* * *

** (FlashBack)**

** Calumon breathed hard for a few more seconds before he turned to face Impmon again.**

"**Impmon" he said " can I trust you with a secret?"**

"**Sure pal," said Impmon surprised.**

"**I had a dream…" said Calumon "golden dragon…darkness,"**

**The little digimon exploded into another coughing fit, and the digital data leaking from his wound seemed to increase in speed. Reacting instantly to panic, Impmon reached out his hands to try and calm Calumon's coughing fit down, but when his hands brushed across Calumon's arm, a strange voice suddenly filled his ears.**

"**Take care of my gift,"**

"**Huh?" wondered Impmon out loud, and suddenly a bright light filled the room. When it finally vanished, Impmon looked back down to where his hand now lay, touching nothing but air.**

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

"**The dream" mumbled Impmon out loud " I think I've got it now!"**

"**Got what Impmon?" asked Rika curiously. Soon all attention was turned towards the purple imp.**

"**Okay" said Impmon " right before Calumon kicked the bucket he started telling me about this dream he had about a golden dragon and darkness. I didn't get what he was trying to say at first, but not long after we've got here, I've also had a dream about a golden dragon,"**

"**Really?" said Renamon "That's quite interesting,"**

"**So you've been having it too," said Raymond/Besuramon.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Takato.**

"**Because I have also been seeing the dragon" said Raymond "three similar dreams cannot be seen as a coincidence,"**

"**Indeed, they cannot," rang out a familiar voice, and the scenery around the tamers and digimon dissolved until the Koromon village was no longer in sight. Now, they all stood in a very familiar land, the land of the Soveriegn.**

**All four Soveriegn held together tight in a circle, with their surprised guests looking stunned as to why they were suddenly here.**

"**Welcome back my friends," said Azulongmon.**

"**Ha, welcome back indeed" scoffed Zhaquiamon "These humans return will bring nothing but trouble,"**

"**Nice to see he still likes us," Terriermon joked. **

"**Azulongmon, what's going on?" asked Takato.**

"**I'll explain in time" said Azulongmon " The other Soveriegns and I were having a meeting when we sensed a great darkness and witnessed your fight down below. I am glad that Besuramon stepped in to help. It has been a long time since he's been lost, but his skills still remain sharp,"**

"**What are you talking about?" asked Rika "You know him?"**

"**Yes" said Azulongmon "Besuramon was a very good friend to Savdramon, the Fifth Soveriegn,"**

"**Fifth and most powerful" said Zhaquiamon " we owe all our creation to him,"**

"**I think we're all a little confused here pal" said Impmon " Mind explaining that from the beginning would ya?"**

"**How 'bout you explain something!" growled Zhaquiamon "How did you get back here? You may have saved our world from the D-Reaper once, but human kind is well known for not being trusted,"**

"**We don't know how we got back" said Takato " some orb just surrounded and brought us here,"**

"**Zhaquiamon" said Azulongmon, looking sternly at the phoenix-like soveriegn " We will never get this conversation anywhere if we are arguing like cats and dogs. We can trust the tamers and their friends to keep the past safe,"**

**Zhaquiamon huffed as he was still doubtful, but he let Azulongmon carry on his way with the tamers. If the blue dragon wanted to spit out the truth of Savdramon's story then fine. But he'd just better be ready with consequences that came when telling the tale.**

* * *

_**Back when the Digital World was first being formed, before the scientists on Earth ever claimed to create it, the Digimon lived together in peace and harmony, knowing nothing about digvolution or even other worlds.**_

_**Savdramon, along with the other Soveriegns, kept watch over the digital land, but for Savdramon, life was beginning to seem boring, without chaos rearing its ugly head. He was beginning to think that his old friend was right, that there was no fun in life unless danger was involved.**_

"_**Maybe Besuramon was right" thought Savdramon sadly " I wanted a world of peace and I have it, but now that its here, there's nothing to do,"**_

_**Seeking excitement, Savdramon decided to visit the most ancient being the Digital World had ever spawned. The same being that had guided him to be the superior of the other four Soveriegn, Genisismon. Genisismon was the keeper of the Digital Core, the essence that held the life-giving code to all who lived in the Digital World, and was the most wise digimon Savdramon ever met.**_

_**Only he held the knowledge of how the Digital World was truly formed. And it was only him who had the power whichever digimon he chose into a Soveriegn. The Soveriegn were truly the first to ever digivolve even before it was named.**_

_**Azulongmon and the others had digivolved first, because of chaos breaking across their different regions, and of digimon's refusal to cease the fight. Savdramon and his friend Besuramon were getting tired of seeing the constant struggle and encountered Genisismon who blessed their hearts to help.**_

_**Savdramon evovled into the Fifth Soveriegn, and helped guide the other Soveriegns in bringing peace to their lands. Chaos was sealed away, and darkness was forever trapped in a world separate from its own.**_

_**Speaking of separate worlds, Savdramon broke from his thoughts, and slipped through the portal that entered the Realm of Dreams. The Realm of Dreams was a secret place created by Genisismon, where he could remain unseen, and continue his duty to perseve the balance of the Digital World. He sensed Savdramon coming before the dragon even arrived.**_

"_**Ah, my friend" said Genisismon, once the golden dragon entered " you have come. Bored with the wish you made long ago,"**_

"_**How do you always know that?" asked Savdramon, looking at the phantom-like wizard stunned.**_

"_**Heh, heh" laughed Genisismon " you should know from our first meeting that I shall always continue to know more than you. You are uneasy with this peaceful world you've created. You crave adventure, a new place to explore,"**_

"_**Yes" said Savdramon " Do you know of such a place?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact" said Genisismon " not to far away is a different world crawling with creatures called Humans. They have managed to tap just into a small portion of our world, and adapt it to their lives. If you wish, I can open a portal so you can explore this new world,"**_

"_**I'd like that" said Savdramon " I'd like it very much,"**_

* * *

"**However" explianed Azulongmon to the tamers and digimon " there was a problem. Since Savdramon was one of the five Soveriegn, he couldn't enter the human world. So Besuramon was sent to go instead, and gained the power to convert himself into human form,"**

"**Wow" said Takato stunned " so that's how he does it,"**

"**Besuramon lived on Earth for many months" said Azulongmon " observing all the humans and their customs. He gained friends and even a crush on a human girl, revealing to Savdramon everything he'd seen,"**

"**Savdramon wanted to meet all the humans Besuramon had made friends with, but since he couldn't travel to the human plain, he decided bring Besuramon's eight friends here,"**

"**A deadly mistake" snapped Zhaquiamon " those humans were granted complete access to our world. Running around like filth, gaining the stone gems and partner digimon. Their infestion nearly caused abosulte ruin upon our world,"**

"**Stone gems?" asked Takato " Are those like the primitive forms of the digivice?"**

"**And what do you mean by 'abosulte ruin'?" asked Henry.**

"**Yes" said Azulongmon " those stones were the key to digivolution back in the day. Savdramon put his power into those stones to give the humans partner digimon a chance to digivolve. But, tradegy struck when one of the digimon died, and a child's heart was blackened by burning hatred,"**

"**Kira," whispered the tiger and turtle Soveriegn.**

"**Left to brood in the Dream World" said Zhaquiamon " Kira's hatred shifted the essence of the Digital Core, awakening the chaos that was long sealed away. Savdramon sensed the chaos returning and tried to stop it before it began, but something unexpected happened and Negdramon was born,"**

"**Negdramon?" asked Impmon, shocked.**

"**A dark version of our orginal master" spouted Zhaquiamon " He and Kira unleashed total chaos upon the Digital World!"**

"**Calm yourself Zhaquiamon!" said Azulongmon "That time made us all very angry indeed, especailly with how it ended. Savdramon managed to stop Negdramon and Kira, but at a cost. Besuramon was lost to time in the human world, and Savdramon's own life force grew weak. He could not be saved."**

"**That's so sad," said Guilamon.**

"**However" said Azulongmon " upon his death, a final miracle was granted, and Savdramon's power spread out, becoming the light of digivolution, granting the humans and their partner digimon enough strentgh for one last fight against Negdramon,"**

"**Negdramon was defeated and sealed under the waters of the Dark Ocean, where the chaos was orginally stored, never to surface again. His evil experiments were sealed there as well, sprouting into a hoard of evil digimon that continue to threaten our world,"**

"**The Destiny Stones, made from the stone gems of the seven children that remained untouched by evil, sprouted in order to make sure darkness remained sealed. The humans returned to the proper time on their world, and continued to live peacefully with our side. Many humans, good and bad, were accepted on from that day,"**

"**Wow" said Takato " so that's how being a tamer started,"**

"**The orginal title was digidestined" said Azulongmon " but yes, you get the point. I could on and on telling about what happened after all of that, but I shouldn't bore you with anymore speeches,"**

"**Yes" said Zhaquiamon angrilly "We've wasted to much time chatting about the past! Now tell me, you say Calumon died, but I still his presence here. What have you've done to the Catalyst?"**

"**We haven't done anything to him!" shouted Impmon "He just turned into light and went poof. I was there when he kissed the biscuit,"**

**The Soveriegns all looked at each other in shock, peered hard at Impmon, and then quickly turned away, muttering hard in frustrated whispers.**

"**What is it?" asked Ai and Mako " What's wrong?"**

"**The light still lives" said Azulongmon " but in a new body. Impmon has been touched by Savdramon's power. The power of digivovlution is now his,"**

**With that said, everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into The Depths

**Ch.12: Into The Depths**

**The dark howls of the endless shadows seemed to burn with the deep redness of the surrounding walls. Light barely flickered along the thin spires that stuck out like needles along the ground, broadcasting the depths of a fire burning down below.**

**Screams of the tortured and the soulless floated around like ghosts, seeking out the lives of their past. Kira visibly shivered as one ghost-like digimon passed right through near him, stepping through Negdramon's scales. The dark dragon however, wasn't as deterred as his human companion. He couldn't care less about the souls of dead or tortured digimon as he passed by. They were no concern for him, and he only had one thing on his mind.**

**Kira shook again as another digital spirit passed, and stepped closer to Negdramon for assurance it was safe. He had never been in the Digital World's afterlife before, and a for small second, wondered if his old partner could be there, haunting this dreaded cavern.**

"**We're here" said Negdramon, finally coming to a stop, and Kira looked to see where they arrived.**

**Glowing blue lights shone in front of them, each containing a different type of digimon, holding them in stasis as if they were healing from their mortal wounds. Their eyes were all closed, and their bodies were see-through, but the most odd thing Kira noticed was the lines of energy flowing from the lights they were caged in, traveling as if to go power a different source.**

"**What are they?" asked Kira.**

"**They are the ones who have been defeated and absorbed," sounded a voice from the shadows, making both Kira and Negdramon look his way.**

**Just seconds after he had spoken, a huge, ghost-like, purple pony stepped out of the shadows and introduced himself as Indramon, former Deva to his great master Zhaquiamon. Negdramon was intrigued by this information, but not all that impressed. Indramon wasn't impressed either, by the human company Negdramon seemed to be keeping. His eyes pointed harshly at the digivice Kira held****.**

"**Is this human yours?" he asked.**

"**Not really" answered Negdramon " but you might call him my partner all the same. I'm here to see about another digimon, a curious creature called Impmon,"**

**Indramon chuckled a bit as he recalled the digimon's name, remembering the weak, little tike's pitiful efforts to kill and absorb his data for his own gain. He had never been strong enough to take on Indramon in a full battle, but his persistence must have paid off, for Indramon knew that the souls Impmon had captured laid here.**

**Not really caring for the reason, Negdramon and his human friend wanted to look over Impmon's souls, Indramon guided them to where they were captured, multiple blue pods, linked to an imp-like form hovering between.**

"**Here you are," said Indramon, and then faded away.**

**Negdramon leaned his head in closer to the pods, observing the souls of the trapped digimon stored inside.**

"**Well, well" said Negdramon impressed " He has managed to absorb quite powerful opponents indeed. Not surprising for someone of my brood. They shall serve me well in my quest to conquer. Arise, sleeping souls! Arise, and bow before your new master!"**

**And with that said, the entire cavern flooded with light.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Impmon was still stunned by the Soveriegn's relation, that power of evolution now rested deep within his soul. Had he truly gained Calumon's power? Was he really the new light of digivolution?**

"**This is all to crazy for me!" shouted Impmon "How can I have Calumon's power? The little runt disappeared before my eyes!"**

"**The answer is simple" said Azulongmon " the Fifth Soveriegn gave it to you,"**

"**But wait" said Takato " I though you said that Savdramon's dead. How could he had given Calumon's power to Impmon?"**

"**Because his spirit still lives in this world" said Azulongmon " strong, but frozen, working from behind the scenes to keep balance in our world,"**

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

"_**No!" cried Zhaquiamon, flying in to stop Negdramon before he could finish off his friend.**_

_**The black dragon found himself being forced out of the cave, away from his dying opponent, back to where the Soveriegns and humans digimon partners stood fending off his forces in the sky. Zhaquiamon's whole body was glowing red with rage.**_

"_**You shall not live!" he growled " Phoenix Fire!"**_

_**Though still weakened from his fight with Savdramon, Negdramon managed to skillfully dodge Zhaquiamon's attack and launch one of his own.**_

"_**Darkness Flare!" he cried, shooting out a massive cannon blast of black flame. **_

"_**Aahh!" Zhaquiamon cried in pain, as the attack hit him full force, leaving blistering scars along his body.**_

"_**Time to die," laughed Negdramon, readying another attack.**_

"_**You won't pass!" shouted Azulongmon, instantly striking Negdramon in the side.**_

_**Enraged that his attack was stopped, Negdramon turned to Azulongmon, only to find out to late, that he had been surrounded by all the Soveriegn and the humans partner digimon. None of Negdramon's minions could be seen, all had been brutally destroyed, and now, their boss lay trapped between this circle of death.**_

"_**You cannot rid of me!" yelled Negdramon " I am darkness! Chaos! Spawned from the negative emotion of two crossing breeds. You cannot slay an immortal!"**_

"_**That may be" said Azulongmon sternly " but we have other ways,"**_

_**With that said, everyone in the circle around Negdramon glowed, filling the sky with a massive ring of bright light. Screams echoed throughout the air, as the black dragon slowly felt his body shift into stone. His power was being sealed in the very world that he created.**_

_**Falling along with his castle, the now stone form of Negdramon sank beneath the black waves of the Dark Ocean, never to be resurrected again.**_

_**The humans cheers of victory were quieted as Zhaquiamon quickly led the other Soveriegn back to the cave where Savdramon lay dying. Digital data leaked fiercely from his mortal wound. There wasn't much time left.**_

_**As fast they could, carrying their injured comrade in hand, everyone fled from the Dark Ocean, and made their way towards the Realm of Dreams, where Genisismon awaited their arrival. Like always, he already knew the trouble before it could even be explained.**_

"_**My friend" he said, as Savdramon laid out before him " your time has not truly come just yet. I shall heal you as you go to the afterlife. Your power shall stretch beyond the grave, helping those who seek good instead of bad. One day, you may return to finish the fight you've started, but until that day comes, enjoy your rest here,"**_

"_**I will" said Savdramon, breathing deep " but before I go completely, I must share one last gift,"**_

_**With that said, Savdramon's body dissolved and disappeared into digital dust, but a light floated up from the ashes, shading its glow all across the Digital World. The light of digivolution was born, along with the promise regeneration. A calm came over the Digital World, and although it was solemn, everything felt at peace.**_

_**But in the Dark Ocean, one important thing had been left forgotten, the digi-eggs Negdramon had tainted with evil before his power was sealed away. Those eggs would soon hatch, bringing about multiple periods of darkness, prodding more digidestined to come in times of growing need.**_

_**They would seek and destroy, obeying the wishes of a master they never would know exists. But Negdramon would know them, and even from the darkness of his stony prison, the black dragon grinned.**_

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

**The tamers and digimon stood stunned as Azulongmon finally finished telling his tale. Now, everything could be understood. The Fifth Soveriegn was the one who guided them here. He wanted them to know the story Azulongmon shared, and understand what they were possibly here for.**

**Everyone around him was silent, and before Takato could even think up the right words to say, everything around them shook.**

**The ground was crying out as if in pain, and the earth opened with gaping wounds. The tamers and Soveriegns were separated, and Negdramon's dark laugh could be heard, echoing through the sky.**

**From his realm, Genisismon could feel the weight of the Digital World tremble, just as it had many times in the past, but this one was special. He smirked, looking at the golden pod floating before him.**

"**He is coming," said Genisismon, and the golden pod just glowed.**


End file.
